Speechless
by La Morraine
Summary: Harry and Draco are considering marriage. Therefore, it's most unfortunate that the future father-in-law tries to interfere ... Harry/Lucius


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Somehow I wish I could call her You-Know-Who, too. It's just too sad to write or say the name to which all the wonderful playthings belong to. I read Droigt du Seigneur just recently and caught that wonderful, pink plot bunny that decided to spring up at me just after I finished my horrible test for a job application._

**Pairing:** _Harry/Lucius_

**Summary:** _Harry and Draco are considering marriage. Therefore, it's most unfortunate that the future father-in-law tries to interfere._

**AN:** _I read Droigt du Seigneur and found it wonderful, despite the fact that Lucius is a complete asshole. May Amanuensis forgive me for the covering of some of her precious bits. I twisted them quite a bit though so I hope you'll forgive me for nicking the initial idea. I don't know a thing about the challenge itself but I hope the story is a good read anyway._

* * *

**Speechless**

by Morraine

Harry smirked when he put the Daily Prophet aside. The paper had printed a monthly report of the most important things that had happened during the last year. Readers voted for these events and the results were usually quite amusing.

"Lucius' divorce is still ranking high," Harry told his lover over the breakfast table. "Number four, actually."

"Father always had that sense for dramatics," admitted Draco and sneered. "Not that mother didn't deserve it, the old hag. In my opinion she still got better off than she deserved."

The divorce between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been THE event of the year 2003. Apparently the magical marriage contract had expired after twenty-five years and Lucius hadn't wasted time in filing divorce. With Voldemort gone and the most dangerous Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban nothing much could happen beside the predicted uproar.

And the public had screamed bloody murder. High society and the common classes alike had literally fallen apart because of that. A fair part of people had stood by Lucius, much more by Narcissa (simply because she was the woman, Harry thought with a sneer), and Narcissa had hired every barrister she could get her hands on to press as much money out of Lucius as possible. In the end she got the little villa in the southern France and a few thousand Galleons to keep her happy. She had some of her Black inheritance left and Lucius had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her again. At all. Ever.

And the best way to announce such a thing was to show up to the next Ministry gala with nobody else than Severus Snape. Everybody knew that Snape was happily committed to Charlie Weasley but their appearance together gave most of the people the right idea, anyway. Lucius obviously didn't want to be bothered with women again. Some would try to come on to him, though, although they knew exactly how little their efforts were appreciated.

Harry had found all this hilarious, and the saying "Like father, like son" got a whole new meaning.

"Give me that," demanded Draco when Harry drank coffee instead of reading further. Both had work today and couldn't dawdle too long with breakfast. "Oh, look who's on number one again."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me guess: us?"

"Yup, we're starting in on the fourteenth month now. That's really long, even for this poll." Draco seemed extraordinarily smug about that fact.

"When will they learn," muttered Harry and buttered his roll unenthusiastically. "It's really getting old."

"They're just annoyed that I got you," replied Draco haughtily and snatched the freshly buttered roll out of Harry's fingers. He put some jam on it before he ate it and then got up. "I have to go, sexy."

Harry knew Draco was right, and on both accounts. Somebody would always be unhappy about his choice of lover, and Severus Snape was not a patient taskmaster, especially not when it came to his apprentices. It took years to become a Potions Master and the only two people who had made it to become Snape's apprentices were Draco and Blaise Zabini. Everybody knew that those two would most likely be the only apprentices Snape would ever take, too. How Draco put up with the man was a complete mystery to Harry but he had made it a point not to argue with Draco about Snape. When it came to potions he would lose the battle either way.

Draco strode around the table and kissed Harry hungrily on the mouth.

"More of that tonight, sexy. Don't go away." He smirked as he pecked Harry on the cheek.

"I'll wait up for you," said Harry, rolling his eyes again. How Draco managed to be so horny all the time was another mystery he had long since stopped pondering about.

Well, the sex certainly was good. It was hot and sweaty and all-around satisfying, just as two boys in their early twenties needed it.

Then Draco was gone and Harry leaned back in his chair. As always on such mornings he wondered how it could have come to this, how he could have come to love Draco sodding Malfoy enough to share a flat with him and think about a future together.

After school the graduates had scattered into the four winds. Harry had travelled around the world for a few years, studying Egypt for some time together with Bill Weasley, Ron and Hermione before he went on to Sumatra, China, America and other places to learn more about meditation and defence against dark arts, both magically and physically. He'd had wonderful teachers who he respected deeply. He had kept in touch with all of them over the years. Sometimes Draco was annoyed about the mail Harry got, mainly because when he answered the letters he refused to play with his lover.

Most Slytherins had gone to make lives for themselves. Some of them were married, like Pansy Parkinson, others claimed seats in their father's business and some, who were still supporting Voldemort, although he was gone for good now, most likely searched for ways to resurrect him once more.

Almost all Hufflepuffs had gone into research or were apprenticed to business people in Diagon Alley and all over England. The Ravenclaws with the exception of Luna Lovegood were attending university and the Gryffindors were scattered all over the world, exploring and enjoying their youth and their possibilities. Harry had done it as well and was now back working in a private investigation company. He was not the boss yet but his employer had showed more than once that he wanted Harry to take over the business when he was getting too old himself.

As Harry sat there with his cup of coffee in his hand, life seemed wonderful. Sunlight filtered through the large windows and made all the porcelain and glass glitter and shine. Voldemort was dead, he had a well-paid job, he had Draco and he had a wonderful home. He was simply content. The first earth-shattering excitement of getting together with Draco had vanished over the months but they cared a lot about each other and spent a lot of quality time together.

A lot of people thought that they were just in it for the shagging, or perhaps because they were simply a good match, deserving of each other considering their wealth and fame and whatnot. Ron and Hermione had been screaming at him when they first learned about his tryst with Draco, but as time passed they stopped their moaning and just accepted it for Harry's sake. He was glad to have friends like them.

After a few moments of just enjoying the silence Harry grabbed the paper again and studied the haughty face of Lucius Malfoy. On the picture that came with the story about his divorce he looked ever so smug about getting rid of Narcissa that Harry just had to grin. Picture-Lucius smirked back and tossed a lock of his long hair back.

Harry admitted that the older Malfoy was just as appealing to the eyes as his scion, if not more so. Lucius had more muscles than Draco and held himself with much more grace and elegance, things that Draco would have to acquire over the years. Harry still remembered the day when he had been at Malfoy Manor to meet the father of his boyfriend properly for the first time.

Well, Lucius Malfoy hadn't been exactly cordial, but he hadn't been impolite or unfriendly, either. In fact, he had even talked a good deal with Harry and asked him why he had picked his son of all people. At that time it had been still so fresh that Harry had just grinned happily and shrugged.

And then Lucius sodding Malfoy just had to go riding on his beautiful white elvensteed, a huge white horse, delicate as an Arabian but big as a Friesian battle horse. Harry had the image branded on his retina for weeks after. Lucius in only his breeches, boots and a sinfully white, tight shirt. Lucius with his hair flowing like a veil behind him, elegantly seated on the back of the animal. He looked like some kind of god of nature and Harry had imagined spending Beltane being chased and caught by him.

Weeks; it had been WEEKS until he stopped dreaming about him. Not even Draco's sexual overdrive could stop these damned wet, erotic dreams. It had been going on FOREVER, the lust after that sinful body. Not that he had Draco told about it, he wasn't done living just yet. And for once he was glad about the self-absorption his boyfriend loved to indulge in because he absolutely failed to notice what had Harry really going all this weeks when he ravaged Draco on every surface possible.

Ever since the war was over Harry had had a lot of time to think about himself, his preferences and desires and aims and goals. And the knowledge of these liberties, namely to look after and dream about everyone he fancied, made him more carefree than he'd ever been. His fantasies were his own, at least until he discovered some kind of attachment to Lucius, which would never happen anyway.

Wistfully he looked at the picture and then put it away. Life was funny sometimes.

------

"What do you think about marriage?" Draco asked a few weeks later. He and Harry were lying in their bed and cuddling after a round of glorious sex.

Harry yawned. "I don't know." He turned to Draco. "Why do you ask?"

Draco stretched languidly and sighed in deep satisfaction. "I thought about it for a while now and just wanted to know what you think about it."

Harry frowned. Surely Draco wasn't implying what he thought he was implying, or was he? In all reality Harry didn't feel quite ready for that step yet, no matter how much he cared about Draco.

"Stop it or you'll get lines," teased Draco and placed a kiss on Harry's still slightly sweaty forehead. "What do you think is important … you know, what is necessary in a relationship to marry someone?"

Harry sighed quietly. He had dreaded that question and honestly, he wasn't that good at putting his thoughts into words.

"I have to love the person," he said, hesitating a bit. That didn't sound right. "I mean, it just has to fit, do you know what I mean? It's that kind of feeling that everything is just right, as it is supposed to be." He stroked Draco's back firmly with his fingers, knowing that it made his lover hot again. That seemed preferable to having this conversation. And really, Draco's eyes immediately clouded over and he growled low in his throat.

"Supposed to be is only one thing right now," rasped Draco. "Namely your legs spread for me." His fingers trailed over Harry's thighs and sides, coaxing him.

Harry moaned and complied. Draco lay on top of him, moaning in appreciation as Harry's legs clamped around his hips and ground their groins together. Heat and want boiled like crazy between them, fiery kisses left them both breathless and panting for more. Slick fingers probed Harry's body, not finding any real resistance. They'd had sex just minutes before, after all.

"Give it to me, baby," moaned Harry seductively, getting another growl out of his lover. The heat became scorching, almost angry, and those clever fingers were teasing him just enough to beg. Foreplay was something they detested before a second round.

But Draco had never been one for long teasing anyway. As soon as Harry was ready he pushed into him, claiming Harry's mouth in another searing kiss. His steady, possessive thrusts sent Harry spiralling towards completion like a tornado. All he could feel was that thick cock in him, burning him from inside out; the feeling of being filled and possessed, and to squirm under a strong, mostly domineering male was so perfect that Harry felt pure bliss when he came hard without needing Draco to touch him. Hot seed filled him not long after his own orgasm. Teasingly he rocked his hips until Draco collapsed on him, breathing hard and smiling brilliantly.

"You siren," the blond muttered before he claimed Harry's mouth in a devouring kiss. "So, do you want to marry me?"

Harry, dazzled from orgasm and in no real condition to think things over, breathed, "Yes" in a way that had Draco immediately pouncing for a third time that night.

-------

The mail arrived a few days later and Harry offered a grim looking eagle owl some bacon before he started to untie the letter from its leg. Surprisingly it accepted the offer and flew up to Hedwig's cage to rest for a bit when Harry had relieved it of its burden.

"Oh, it's from your father," said Harry after he'd scanned the letter. "He wants to meet us sometime this week. Can you get off work?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry. Severus has us brewing the Wolfsbane for Lupin. It's quite a task and Blaise and I have to monitor it at every stage."

Harry sighed. "What do I tell him, then?"

Draco waved it off. "Just go alone, Father and I are talking often enough with each other. Everything he has to tell me you can hear too." He smirked. "We're engaged now after all."

Harry groaned. Somehow the press had gotten hold on that information and immediately printed an exclusive copy about just that topic. It didn't even matter to them that they hadn't bought rings yet, or thought about any details.

Not to mention the masses of Howlers they still received.

Mentally whining, he turned the parchment, grabbed his nearby ballpoint pen and wrote a short reply to verify the date and that he would arrive alone. Hedwig took the letter with suffering dignity and flew out of the window, leaving the eagle owl on her cage.

Draco was just drinking some coffee when he looked at the clock. Cursing, he put the cup down. "Damn, I'm late again!" His finger of the clock indeed showed 'late for work', so Harry threw him a kiss and then shooed him off.

Mr Pipe, his own employer, was never angry when Harry showed up late; most of the time the investigations he had to make could only be made at special times of the day anyway which also included some late night snooping and some not-so-legal actions. Besides, Harry was always punctual to the minute when there was a set time.

His boss had no problem to let him off work early on Friday, so Harry found himself standing in front of his wardrobe and wondering what the hell he should wear to make an appearance at Malfoy Manor.

After some fretting he decided on simple black slacks, shiny black leather boots and a black, tight fitting shirt without buttons. It had a neckline and it appeared that the top three buttons were undone, so he even got around wearing a tie. It would have been murder in this weather; the dark colour was bad enough as it was.

When it was time to Apparate to Malfoy Manor Harry felt so nervous that he needed a few seconds to calm down. Whatever his father-in-law had to tell him must concern his engagement to Draco. It was disconcerting. Maybe he just wanted to rip his head off. At least it would be over quickly, then.

After calming himself down he Apparated and landed expertly just outside the gates of the grounds. A house elf stood already there to greet him. The elf bowed deeply and handed Harry the reins of a magnificent black horse. Harry wondered if the man had known that he'd come in black. And if so, how?

Inwardly shrugging, Harry mounted the horse and urged it into a leisurely trot. It was a beautiful day and the grounds were just a sight to behold. It would be a sin not to look at them when he had the chance.

The ride took about twenty minutes. The last mile he galloped at top speed, reining his horse in front of the manor as if he'd never done anything else in his life. His time in America and Arabia had helped him learn this skill and he was grateful for the expertise because Lucius Malfoy stood there on the first step and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy," said Harry from the back of the horse. He jumped down and patted its neck. "That's a fine horse you gave me, thank you very much."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," replied Lucius, inclining his head slightly. "Thank you for arriving on time."

Harry swallowed. The man was so imposing, so composed and poised and just good-looking that it scared him. He remembered the day last year and hit himself inwardly. It was not supposed to be like this. He loved Draco and Draco loved him back, they would get married eventually.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked while they entered the manor.

"Let's have a drink first, Harry," said Lucius. His lips curled in a slight smirk. "Your curiosity will be satisfied soon enough." He ignored Harry's sound of protest and smirked once more.

Lucius led Harry through some salons and corridors, answering questions about some new things he had added to his interior, until they emerged again and settled on the sunny terrace. A house elf brought ice coffee and tea.

Harry looked around the gardens in awe, eying some plants and flowers more closely.

"What are these plants?" he asked and pointed at a scarlet red blossom that looked a bit like a curly glove.

"It's a Five Finger Ferviola. I wouldn't touch it, it tends to grab your fingers and break them," replied Lucius, amused by Harry's interest. "But it looks quite beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," agreed Harry. He sat down on the rattan chair that Lucius offered. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About what? Surely you have read the Daily Prophet, Harry. Of course this is all about your engagement to my son." A house elf put two plates with small ice confections on the table and vanished again. Lucius offered Harry some and Harry took one of the small pralines, relishing in the cool minty taste.

Harry smiled crookedly. "Well, I suspected it was that. I just hope you don't want to dispose of me like you did with Umbridge."

Lucius smirked. "I don't believe I'd get the public favour with disposing of you." He took a sip of his iced coffee and leaned back in his chair. "But, to make it blunt, my request to talk to you is indeed important, gravely so. And purely altruistic," he added when he noticed Harry's alarmed look.

"Oh? How so?" asked Harry, half amused and half concerned. "If I may be so bold, when have you ever volunteered information that was for altruistic reasons? Umbridge's demise aside."

Lucius sneered. "Touché. Still, I have a great deal to tell you, so please drink your coffee first before we can start on the unpleasant things."

Harry raised both eyebrows. As gorgeous as his future father-in-law was, he was just as enigmatic. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sun and the light breeze and the smell of flowers that seemed to come from everywhere. Harry finished his coffee, enjoyed another chocolate and then looked at Lucius expectantly.

"Harry, the things I'm telling you today are important. I must ask you to pay close attention. You should also make an effort to put our past differences aside. For once I have your best interests at heart."

Lucius stared at Harry. The sun made his light eyes glow like silver coins, and the few lines that defined his face vanished for a moment and left Lucius naked and vulnerable.

With a start Harry shook himself out of his thoughts.

"But what is going on? I don't even know how the press got hold of that information. We didn't tell anybody, and we haven't bought rings either, yet."

Lucius' expression did nothing to calm him down. "And that is simply another reason to explain things to you as quickly as possible. From what I heard Dumbledore left you in the dark for too long. I, for my part, don't see any reason to keep things from you."

Harry didn't understand why Lucius was so keen on reminding him that he meant well.

"Okay, start right away. I'm sure I can handle what you'll throw at me." Harry set his glass down and looked once more expectantly at Lucius. The slight anxiety that had gotten hold of his body, especially his stomach, was somewhat nauseating. He was sure he wouldn't like what Lucius had to say. And Lucius' look of … well, his look wasn't helping him either.

Some more moments passed until Lucius decided to speak up.

"Your marriage with Draco won't be as pleasant as you might believe it would, Harry," said Lucius delicately, setting his own glass down. A house elf appeared and cleared the table, leaving two fresh glasses and a jug of water with lemon slices in it.

"Ah, so you DO try to keep me off your son after all," said Harry with a touch of bitterness. "I thought Draco and I were past this rubbish." The knot in his stomach loosened a bit; he had expected as much.

"This is not about my son," said Lucius coolly. "It's about you." He uncrossed his long legs and sat upright. "Not many would think I would want to protect you of all people, but I do. Will you at least hear me out? Whether you believe me or not is up to you but you need to hear what I have to say."

"Fine," said Harry, stunned that Lucius, of all people, warned him about a marriage with his son. "Talk and explain. I'm curious." The clenching was back. Oh, joy.

"As you should be." Lucius poured them both water and handed one glass to Harry. "First of all you should know some things about my son. You know him for more than ten years now, you should know that Draco is notoriously possessive of everything he has in his clutches. It goes from his toys to his lovers. Did you know that he fraternised with Blaise Zabini once?"

"Yeah, everybody knew they were going at it when we were still at school," said Harry defensively. "So what? I have had lovers in the past as well."

"Well, let me put it mildly: the fraternizing never stopped." Lucius looked at Harry, trying to gauge a reaction.

Harry banged his glass on the table. "What are you trying to tell me? That Draco is cheating on me behind my back? Then why would he ask me to marry him?"

"Because he can," replied Lucius calmly, ignoring the spill on the table. "Harry, I do believe that he cares for you, but fact is he can't give you what you deserve. He's a greedy little pierrot who can't leave any opportunities unused. And the Zabini boy definitely counts as an opportunity. Did you ever wonder why Draco never really wanted to come for a visit?"

Harry bit the angry words back and regarded Lucius in silent contemplation. The man was obviously hurt that his only son neglected him because of … well, because of what? Harry had certainly made a point to get into Lucius' good graces for the sake of peace between him and Draco.

But it was true, whenever Lucius had asked Draco to have some tea with him, and to bring Harry, Draco had buried himself in work and left it to Harry whether he wanted the company or not. Sometimes Harry had even accepted the offer, mildly astounded that Lucius seemed fine with it, and sometimes he had worked with Mr Pipe and hadn't been able to go.

"I don't believe you," said Harry roughly. "Why would he do that? We never had any problems. Not of that sort …" He trailed off and blushed crimson when he realised what he had said.

Lucius smiled in obvious amusement. "He's a horny little bugger, isn't he? I know everything about Draco. I had furious lovers bang at my door in the past, screaming their opinion of him for everyone to hear."

Harry would have found that funny if he wasn't so angry. "But still, why don't you just let it happen? Why the fuck do you care?"

"I'd like to give you a head start," drawled Lucius and tossed his hair back. It shimmered like platinum and gold in the sun. "I want you to know what will happen if you decide to bond with my son."

"That sounds like a threat," said Harry coolly. "With what could you possibly threaten me with? Maybe disown Draco? Then you should have told him, not me."

Lucius didn't smile when he looked at Harry. "If I ever disown him it will have nothing to do with you, Harry. You should, however, be aware of some customs that have been passed down for many centuries among the pureblooded families. And, of course, the fact that my son will sorely disappoint you if you decide to marry him."

"Why don't I like how that sounds?" Harry asked suspiciously. "And you really have customs for marriage?"

"Yes, and you'll like it even less when I explain the most atrocious of them to you," retorted Lucius coolly. "I'd like you to know what you're getting into."

"Then explain," snapped Harry. His frayed nerves made his head hurt, and his insides clenched uncomfortably at the thought of Draco and Blaise possibly dancing the horizontal mambo.

"Did you ever hear of Droigt du Seigneur?" Lucius asked, still watching Harry closely.

"No."

"It's a very old custom, actually it's an obscure law, that allows the lords of the respected pureblood families to spend the wedding night with the spouses of their scions and, beyond, with the spouses of their lackeys." His eyes glittered maliciously. "You see, Harry, it's a nasty old law, allowing the lord of a manor such as this," he paused dramatically to make sure that Harry looked at the manor, "to claim the bride on their own wedding night."

Harry felt like fainting. "Is it obligatory?" he croaked.

"Of course not," said Lucius haughtily. "A lord can take it or leave it. You, however, should be aware that I have every intention of invoking Droigt du Seigneur if you marry Draco."

"Are you freaking crazy?!" cried Harry and pushed his chair back. "What's that for a custom, allowing you to fuck me when I want to be with your son?"

Lucius sneered unpleasantly. "Potter, sit down." Harry was so agitated that he just ignored the order and started pacing around the table. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, don't you see that I want to keep you from making the biggest mistake in your life, you stupid boy?"

Harry glared at him and stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "With threatening to rape me? I don't think so, Malfoy!"

Lucius tsked. "You should at least reconsider your priorities and try to see it from my point of view. Don't you think I'm tired of having frustrated ex-lovers bawling their brains out on my doorstep? Or getting preposterously high demands for compensation?"

Harry wanted to tell him that most other people probably wouldn't mind the threat of Droigt du Seigneur hanging over their heads. Lucius was just too well-built and good-looking to scare them off with that.

"I want to spare ME the trouble and I want to spare YOU the trouble, and that's why I tell you about Droigt du Seigneur. Think, for once in you life." Lucius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Besides, I don't want to RAPE you, stupid boy. You're giving me a headache."

"I want proof that Draco is with Blaise," said Harry in a surprisingly steady voice. The thought of Lucius wanting to bed him did the strangest things to him, and feeling light-headed was only one of them. It sounded as if Droigt du Seigneur was Lucius' only weapon to keep Harry off his son. Somehow it was sad.

"You wouldn't believe me if I gave it to you," stated Lucius matter-of-factly. "I'm afraid that you'll have to see for yourself." A look of sympathy flitted over his face. "I'm sorry to be the one who told you. Nobody should treat you like Draco does."

"Thank you," said Harry, suddenly feeling burnt out and hollow. "I'll go. You gave me quite a few things to think about."

Lucius nodded. "Forgive me my bluntness, Harry. May it at least help you make the right decision for yourself."

Harry left the manor and went home. The numbness that followed Lucius' words was excruciating. He knew that he probably shouldn't listen to what Lucius had to say, maybe he just wanted to protect his money from gold diggers, but then again Harry had enough money of his own not to possibly be after his. It tore at him that Draco might not be sincere in his wish to be with Harry. It would devastate him if it should be true that the year they had spent together should have been a lie, pretty but a lie nonetheless.

Back in his house he wondered if there were signs that he had missed. Investigating was his job, he of all people should be able to recognise signs such as these. He decided that he would start to pay closer attention to Draco's whereabouts and what he had to offer as explanation when he came home later than expected, anyway.

Sometimes Harry just wondered if he was as stupid as some people obviously believed him to be.

When Draco came home Harry tried to act as if nothing had happened. He wasn't sure if he was convincing but Draco gave no sign of mistrust or suspicion.

"How was the afternoon with my father?" Draco asked after he had fixed himself a Coke. "Did he threaten you with the usual you-better-not-hurt-my-child talk?"

"Something like that," replied Harry quietly. "How was it at Hogwarts?"

"Blaise blew up our project," said Draco and laughed. "Severus was livid as you can imagine. We have to start over on Monday first thing in the morning. Cleaning the lab and cleaning ourselves took us HOURS. It's no wonder you don't like potions, that stuff was really disgusting. Not to mention volatile. We almost blew the lab up, too."

Harry forced a laugh. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he really just wanted to be left alone for the moment. From Draco's words Harry understood that his boyfriend assumed that the meeting with Lucius hadn't been going well and that it was the reason for Harry's closed-up behaviour, which suited him just well.

"Oh, sweetie, don't take it personally," said Draco when Harry's mood didn't get better after his story. "Father is always protective and I guess I gave him some reasons to be wary of my lovers." He grimaced. "Some of them were quite vocal, if I remember correctly."

"He told me," said Harry, "but that's not the point." He sighed. "I just want to think for a while."

Draco kissed his cheek softly and smiled. "I can take a hint. Besides, I need to go shopping anyway. Can I leave you alone?"

Harry nodded and so Draco left soon after. As soon as his blond lover was out of the house, Harry pulled his pocket watch from his pocket and looked at the fingers. He had tuned the clock to show him important meetings and the whereabouts of Draco so he wouldn't be concerned when his lover was late or out of the country. Snape sometimes took them with him to expeditions to gather ingredients.

He watched the small finger that represented Draco slip from 'home' to 'shopping'. With a heavy sigh Harry thought of Lucius' words and drew his wand. With a quick incantation he had added more parameters, like 'shagging Blaise' or 'clandestine meetings with secret lovers'. He felt stupid doing it, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't believe that this little control would bring results at all. He had told Draco a good deal of the techniques of people who were under investigation and had something to hide. Often it had been secret lovers so Harry wondered if Draco probably knew of a way to fool his clock.

Well, it didn't matter. Harry was angry for giving in to his doubts and for listening to Lucius. He had trusted Draco for over a year now, and the blonde had never given him any reason to mistrust him or become suspicious. He would just have to see if he could store Lucius' warnings away as ridiculous rubbish or if he had a point.

----------------

_Two months later …_

----------------

Harry had just sent Draco off to Hogwarts when his Spickoscope started to spin and glow in an angry red. Sighing, Harry put it into an old sock and stuffed it away. Ever since he'd become suspicious of Draco he'd used every device imaginable to prove either himself wrong or Lucius right. But the Spickoscope didn't prove anything at all, it just told Harry THAT there was something going on but not what.

Corresponding with Ron and Hermione had helped, mostly to get the back-up he needed. For once Ron didn't believe Malfoy to be guilty which was a feat in itself. Hermione, of course, analysed the whole situation to death and finally concluded that, even if Draco was cheating, he was doing a remarkably good job of it. She definitely was right in that one; Harry hadn't been able to find at least one solid proof of Draco's infidelity, and that was saying something.

Finally tired of all the ruckus, Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and started to write a letter to his future father-in-law. He would be damned if he was the only idiot in this one.

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 4__th__, 2004_

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_After some months of investigation to prove the accusations you made concerning Draco I found nothing reliable yet. Maybe you're inclined to share your knowledge with me now. _

_Harry Potter_

---

Harry had never started to call his future father-in-law-to-be by his first name, although Lucius usually did it when they talked with each other. It just didn't feel right to Harry to use Lucius' given name because he was much older and, besides, hadn't offered him to call him like that in return when Harry had asked him to use his first name.

What was rather shocking, however, was Lucius' reply in which he returned to call Harry by his last name. Harry was secretly feeling guilty for that – he had reacted quite violently to Lucius' words and Lucius seemed to have taken this as a means to return to the surname basis, something which Harry hadn't wished to happen.

---

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, September 5__th__, 2004_

_Mr Potter, _

_as you well know it is not my duty to inform you about the shortcomings of your lovers, even if the current lover in question happens to be my son. However, if you want to discuss this whole dilemma further you may come to Malfoy Manor for dinner on Saturday. _

_Lucius Malfoy _

---

After this short and rather dissatisfying mail exchange Harry crossed Saturday in his diary and scowled heartily. Lucius Malfoy was nothing if not slippery. Harry had hoped to wheedle some more information out of him via owl, but Lucius obviously was not so stupid as to spill the beans without being able to see Harry's reactions. Conniving old snake, thought Harry, half annoyed and half in admiration. Well, his future father-in-law certainly knew how to play that game.

He scribbled his reply on the short letter and sent the eagle owl off. Hedwig hooted at her in thanks, she was never happy when Harry wanted her to deliver messages to Malfoy Manor.

The days until Saturday weren't passing by quickly enough for Harry. For one he had thoroughly lost his desire to have sex with Draco – he was just emotional like that – and almost had to force himself to sleep with him, although Draco really hadn't done anything wrong. At least nothing Harry could prove.

This whole matter was driving him crazy, and he cursed Lucius once more for it. Draco was now getting suspicious of HIM, which wasn't what he had wanted to achieve at all.

"Baby, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked after another night of rather dissatisfying activities.

Harry sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "Nothing," he replied insincerely. "It's just nerves. Your father intimidated the hell out of me." The fact that said conversation had been two months ago just made that confession even more embarrassing.

Draco made a low noise and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Sorry, I didn't know he's affecting you this much. Just ignore him if he wants to talk to you again. You don't have to go to him and let him make you feel down."

"I know", said Harry quietly. "But I can't help it. I want him to approve if we go through with the whole thing."

Draco remained silent. He knew of course how much Harry wanted to be accepted by his future family, even if said family consisted of only one person.

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly. "I feel so stupid, getting all riled up just because of this …"

"Don't be", said Draco soothingly. "I understand that. He is rather intimidating, isn't he?"

Harry let himself be pulled down onto the bed once more and snuggled into Draco's comforting embrace. He was glad that his lover didn't demand more from him than he could give. Draco cared for him, of that he was sure, the question was just, how much?

Just hours later his employer informed him about a 'mission' they would be doing on Saturday and Harry saw this as a lucky escape from a dinner he'd rather not be at all. He felt bad for cancelling, though, now that Lucius seemed to be at least willing to discuss the whole affair more in depth.

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 8__th__ 2004_

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be able to make it to dinner on Saturday on time. Mr Pipe needs me for an important assignment and I would hate to leave him hanging. _

_I suggest that we have dinner another day, and, if you're not too adverse to the idea, I'd like to cook. _

_Harry Potter_

---

---

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, September 9__th__ 2004_

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_I'd be lying if I said I'm not surprised, after all you were most keen on getting information about Draco. But I understand the importance of your work and will accept your excuse. _

_I wasn't aware that you could cook but maybe I should stop being surprised when it comes to you. I'll take you up on that offer. Just to make sure, I have refined taste buds that aren't satisfied easily. See that you're not poisoning me with Muggle trash food or magically prepared food. I will most assuredly taste the difference. _

_Just notify me when it's convenient to you. I hate to admit it but I have way too much time on my hands and will be available most of the time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

---

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 13__th__ 2004_

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_I'm certainly not bothering you with Muggle trash food, although, in my opinion, it would do you some good to further your culinary horizons. No, I'll attempt to put my ineptness aside and satisfy your high standards. Draco at least is never complaining, though I must admit that I don't know how far his rebellious streak goes. _

_Oh, I understand what it means to have too much time on my hands. Why don't you do something, like travelling around or finding something worth your while, like opening a shop or something like that? I'd think someone as wealthy as you wouldn't have a problem amusing himself somehow. _

_And please, let's forget about Draco for the time being, I have more important things to do right now. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

---

---

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, September 17__th__ 2004 _

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_How lovely of you to remind me how utterly pointless my existence is right now. Since my wife took her thankfully final leave I was under the assumption I hold myself quite well, but after a year or so the boredom is finally catching up with me. _

_And, for your information, I tried to do something against it; it's just not working anymore. Ah, well, I have you as my son's latest conquest to keep me entertained if nothing else. _

_Severus wrote me that you worked with him for your last assignment. He told me your ways of finding evidence are quite revolutionary, as is the revealing solution you asked him to design. He seemed rather surprised that you'd come up with something like this, especially now that the solution is selling quite well. _

_If you can be bothered I'd like to hear more about your work. I must admit that you're the first wizarding detective I had the pleasure of meeting. Your job description is quite different from that of an Auror. I heard that detectives are quite common in the Muggle world and that Muggles rely much more on their work than we do in our community. _

_Until then I wish you success with your newest challenge. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

---

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 21__st__ 2004_

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_sorry for the delay, I wanted to answer earlier. If you've looked into your copy of the Daily Prophet you might have already found the reason for that. Draco laughed his ass off, the stupid git. I for my part couldn't find anything funny with me being caught dead in bed with that woman – I don't even like them! _

_Oh, well, it's just the risk I have to put up with in my job. I love it, though. I always loved solving secrets and finding out about conspiracies. I guess it all started with Voldemort. If he was still alive I would even send him flowers to thank him for making up my mind about my dream job. _

_My job usually involves lots of guess work and searching for slightest hints so we can start our investigation. It can be gruelling at times, sometimes I'm ready to kill something because I can't seem to get any farther to the solution of the problem. And there are moments when I feel like I did something great because I found out the secret and I could help somebody with it. _

_Working as detective also entails a lot of sneaking around and asking questions. At first I was unsure if people would even talk to me because I'm Harry Potter. I am easily recognised as you well know, and disguises just make me feel stupid. But Mr Pipe showed me how to use my fame to get to people and get them to talk to me. There were a few cases where people spilled their secrets to me just because I was the one talking to them. _

_And then there's the matter of working together with other people. Asking Snape to help me with some stuff wasn't easy but I was surprised how easily he did it in the end. I guess Charlie had something to do with it, though. Anyway, Snape, Hermione, Ron and the Weasley twins are helping me a great deal, and I'm busy gaining more contacts. _

_That's all I can say about that now, some things are better shown than explained. If you dare laugh at me about that stupid incident I'll drop by to hex you to pieces, though. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

---

---

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, September 22__nd__ 2004_

_Harry, _

_You have no idea how much that article in the Daily Prophet amused me. I wasn't aware that someone in such a compromising position could look as scandalised as you did, considering that the woman wasn't exactly ugly. I was even under the impression that she seemed quite smitten with you. Not that I can blame her. _

_Your contacts are rather obvious if I think about it, but I imagine they're very helpful. Didn't the Weasley girl work for the Daily Prophet in the gossip section? I imagine she's supporting you regularly with the newest trash, too. _

_And yes, Severus' paramour was indeed prodding him into the right direction. I never heard him complain, though; must be because you're paying him for his discovery, not that Severus hasn't got enough money with his publication about the Wolfsbane Potion. Since he quitted his job at Hogwarts he had a lot of time thinking about new potions. If he continues he will be one of the most sought after Potions Masters in the world. Right now I'm killing time managing his funds and the offers he gets, as well as the projects with stores he has already going. _

_When will you drop by and attempt to hex me, then? I cut that picture out from the paper and framed it. It's now hanging in my office, amusing me when I feel bored. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius_

---

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 24__th__ 2004_

_Lucius, _

_That's absolutely not funny. If I wasn't so resigned about the whole affair already I'd have sent you a Howler. The hexing, however, will have to wait until that case is solved. My rather unfortunate tryst with said woman set us back quite a bit; on the other hand suddenly a lot of people offered to talk. Sometimes it's good to be famous. We have lots of witnesses to question right now and I don't know when we'll be finished. _

_Yes, those you mentioned in your letter are my contacts, though not all of them. I'd be stupid if I gave them all away, wouldn't I? I should keep at least some secrets. What kind of a detective I'd be if I gave all my information away so easily. I have a feeling that I confess too much to you, anyway. _

_Until I have the time to annoy you again in person I'll trust my picture to do it for me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

---

And like that it continued. Harry didn't really know why or how, all he knew was that Lucius was awfully easy to talk to, and about everything as well. He suspected, deep in his subconscious, that he craved for someone to really talk to, because with Draco it just wasn't the same. It was just a shame that it had taken him so long to discover that.

Draco was a sweet, attentive boyfriend even if he wanted to go out too much for Harry's taste. If it wasn't for the excessive clubbing Harry wouldn't even have minded so much, but spending night after night in clubs was just too much for him. Besides, his work didn't allow him too many of these nights out, anyway.

His life with Draco became much easier again, now that he had someone to talk to. He knew that he bothered Lucius with his emotional baggage; in return his love life was much better than before. Everything Draco did or said sparked desire in Harry and he was jumping his boyfriend every chance he got.

Of course Harry also wrote about love and relationships with Lucius; it was hard not to do so when they had shared so much already. Harry confessed how Lucius helped him have good, even fantastic sex, and how grateful he was for his advice.

Christmas came and Lucius invited them to dinner, as he had the year before. Draco squirmed a lot before he finally caved and visited his father together with Harry.

----------

Dinner wasn't the most pleasant of affairs. Draco was busy staring elsewhere rather than at his father and Lucius seemed to hold a certain dislike for his son. The conversation was strained. Harry really tried to engage both of them in a conversation but he either talked quite well with Lucius or quite well with Draco but never together with both of them.

When Draco went to the loo Harry looked at Lucius. He felt awful. He hadn't expected so much animosity between them. How they came to dislike each other so much was a mystery to him. Right now he didn't really think that it had to do with him, he and Lucius understood each other quite well and Lucius would have told him if he had affronted him somehow.

"So, when are you buying rings?" Lucius asked casually when Draco was gone from the room. "I would expect my son to make true on his promise as soon as possible, instead he's making you wait an undue amount of time." He got up from his armchair and walked over to a cabinet where he took a bottle of sherry and poured himself and Harry a glass.

Harry sighed. "We're still not thinking about it. I can't imagine how the press got hold of it. It's annoying us that they're asking every time they manage to find us." He faltered before he found the courage to go on. "I, for my part, didn't really want to get engaged so soon, anyway."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Really? How ever did my son get you to agree, then?" He held the glass out for Harry.

Harry flushed. "You don't want to know." He got up and stretched his tired legs out. Then he took the offered glass and took a hearty sip.

"Oh, but I do," said Lucius silkily. His eyes gleamed. "After all, I'm the one deprived of everything carnal right now. If you don't watch it I'll be living vicariously through you."

"You want me to write about what Draco and I do in bed?" Harry squeaked. "No way!"

Lucius smirked. "Ah, but I can imagine already, Harry …" He leaned closer, brushing his fingertips over Harry's arm. "The way he's kissing you, or how he's throwing you on the bed to take your clothes off … I imagine he'd bite your shoulder and your nipples, sucking on them …" He put his glass away, on a side table, and carefully pried Harry glass out of his fingers as well.

"Stop it!" demanded Harry, blushing even more. The heat pulsed down over his neck and chest, making him feel hot and breathless.

"Why? You certainly seem to like it", breathed Lucius, stroking Harry's now empty hand with his fingers. "And there you go and tell me that Draco is tiring you out." He leaned even closer. "Liar."

Harry bit his lip to keep a moan inside. It just wasn't fair of Lucius to play with him like that. The heat pulsed down further still, and arousal made itself known in the pit of his stomach.

Lucius fixated Harry with his glittering grey eyes, and then he came down on him and kissed him; wetly, and with lots of tongue and heat.

Harry moaned now, surrendering to the greedy mouth on his.

Oh, it felt fantastic to have Lucius kiss him like this. His repressed dreams and fantasies, fuelled by months of easy correspondence, about the man surged up, consumed him and made him response to that amazing kiss. Lucius' hands came up to tangle in Harry's hair and clutch his shoulder. Heat came off the man as if he were made of fire, burning Harry.

They seemingly kissed for an eternity, tasting each other hungrily, tasting remnants of the chocolate pudding they had been eating for dessert. Lucius seemed to go in deeper and deeper, exploring everything of Harry's mouth with a greed that amazed Harry. Draco had never been this passionate when kissing, even though the man seemed to be made of dynamite.

"No", Harry moaned, thinking about Draco and how he wouldn't take kindly to Harry cheating on him with his own father, "no, stop it, please …"

"I don't think so", growled Lucius back.

"Draco will be back soon," said Harry, struggling against the hot hands. Lucius tongue against his made his knees go weak, and if he could he would offer himself right now just to get that insane lust out of his system. "Stop it."

Lucius' tongue delved even deeper, robbing Harry of his last senses. His hands reached under Harry's shirt to play with his nipples.

Sharp bolts of arousal shot directly to Harry's groin and with a deep groan he threw himself at Lucius, rubbing himself against the hard form of his capturer. Lucius uttered a dark moan in response. His own arousal was very obvious to Harry who was pressed tightly against him. He couldn't get enough, even though his mind was screaming at him to let it be, to back out before it really was too late.

"No", muttered Harry weakly when Lucius grabbed his behind with his hands and pressed him even tighter against his front, "I can't … let me go, please …"

Lucius' tongue travelled to Harry's ear, and this was when Harry pulled away hastily, panting and too aroused to think straight.

"You're cruel, Harry", said Lucius in a dark voice, panting heavily. "Denying yourself what you so obviously want." His eyes glowed wildly, as if he were a beast that would pounce any second to get what it wanted.

"You mean denying what _YOU_ so obviously want," replied Harry shakily. "I can't do that to Draco." He looked longingly at Lucius, and his insides ached for that man who was looking at him so passionately. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", said Lucius quietly, pulling out his wand and breaking the eye contact with Harry. He did a short wave with his wand and righted his appearance before he did the same to Harry, cleaning any evidence of their tryst away.

An awkward silence followed, so Harry trotted back to his armchair, taking the glass of sherry with him and sipping it morosely. Lucius followed after a few moments. He brought the bottle with him, for which Harry was grateful. He'd need a good drink or two tonight. Or three.

Draco came back soon after, declaring that he had firecalled Pansy for Christmas. Harry didn't believe him but didn't have the heart to confront him, not when he had kissed his father just minutes ago.

Harry decided later that he and Draco would spend the night at the manor – it wasn't as if Draco had any plans for the holidays anyway. Most of all Harry needed to think, and as paradoxical as it sounded, he couldn't think at home, with only Draco for company. His lover would only distract him when no one else was around and demand some of the plentiful attention Harry had bestowed upon him these last weeks. There simply wouldn't be _time_ for thinking.

---------

The next day Lucius informed them that Snape and he had agreed to arrange the New Year party at the manor, so Harry quickly volunteered to help before Draco could protest. He hadn't seen some of his friends in ages and wanted to use the opportunity to catch up.

Lucius certainly didn't mind the company and somehow he and Harry always found time to sit together and talk about things. Draco ventured out often, together with Snape, Blaise and others to buy groceries and other things they would need for the party. Harry knew that the house elves could have prepared the whole feast by themselves but understood that Draco needed the outlet and the time away from his father.

Instead of going with his boyfriend Harry chose to stay with Lucius, though. He didn't really like winter and disliked running about in the cold. Besides, talking to Lucius was like the letters, it just happened. Despite the fiery kiss Harry felt at ease with the imposing blonde and even found himself wanting the attention he got from the older man.

"Check mate, Harry", said Lucius. Amusement seeped through his words, and Harry scowled at him.

"I don't know why I even bother", said Harry irritably. "You know I'm bad at this and still you want to play with me. Admit it, you find it funny to beat me spectacularly every time."

"I'd be lying if I denied it," retorted Lucius smugly. "But mostly I'm enjoying your refreshing company."

Harry was still pouting. "Thankfully we're not playing for keeps. I'd be a poor man in no time."

"And if we did?" Lucius asked. "If I remember correctly, you still owe me dinner. It's a shame that I have to remind you of this with a game of chess." His lips twitched in a smile.

"I will cook dinner", replied Harry, properly chastised. "If you want I'll do it before New Year. Draco's out clubbing tomorrow, anyway, so I'll have the peace and quiet I need. If you want me in your kitchen, that is."

"You're welcome in any part of the manor," said Lucius, looking intently at Harry. "After all we'll be one family one day."

Harry blushed. He wondered if Lucius wanted to convey with his statement that with any part of the manor he also meant his bedroom, which, as a direct consequence of Harry's soon-to-be marriage with Draco, would be a part of the manor he'd get to know most intimately if Lucius decided to pull through with his threat of Droigt du Seigneur.

"Now, may I inquire what you intend to cook?" Lucius asked, directing the conversation to less dangerous ground.

Harry relaxed and put his feet onto the ottoman in front of the fire. Lucius' feet were touching his slightly but the older man made no move to further the contact. He was merely sipping his sherry and looked at Harry with soft inquiry.

"I thought about something light to balance out the Christmas feast," replied Harry quietly. "But I'm open for suggestions."

"I won't make them," said Lucius. "Although you should consider my dislike for escargot and everything else with feelers if you want to spare me the embarrassment of declining your meal."

Harry smirked. "Your taste is not so acquired after all, is it, Lucius?" he teased.

"Oh, I acquired it very well," said Lucius, raising one eyebrow, "but I'm not one of those social masochists who rape their palate in order to be accepted by society."

Harry hmm'ed in agreement. "I'm glad you're grounded in that matter. It means I still have a fair chance to satisfy your refined taste."

"I trust you not to poison me, Harry. The rest will be an added bonus." Lucius small smirk was betraying the true amusement he felt. "Which, as I can assure you, is not granted even in upper class restaurants."

Harry snorted. "I wonder why that is. I'm sure a few people would like to poison your food for one reason or another."

Chuckling, Lucius inclined his head. "Touché."

Harry smiled at the older man and drained his glass. Lost in thoughts, he stared into the fire and contemplated why he was feeling so at ease with Lucius. The light bantering was amusing and deliciously senseless, a vast change of the seriousness Draco demanded when talking to Harry. Maybe it was just that, the lack of expectations concerning their conversation.

"Lucius, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked a few minutes later, putting his glass on the side table.

"You may ask me anything you wish," replied Lucius in a drawl. "But I can't guarantee you an answer."

"That's good enough for me," said Harry nervously. "Alright, I want to know more about this law … Droigt du Seigneur."

Lucius raised both eyebrows. "Why?"

"Oh, you know … to be forewarned," said Harry, blushing. "I mean, I don't like it and you know it but I want to know more about it."

Lucius sat up from his rather casual sprawl and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry that I have caused you so much grief, Harry."

"Why do you want to do that at all if you're apologizing to me for it?" Harry hated how vulnerable he sounded.

Lucius sighed deeply and took his gaze from Harry. Instead he stared into the merrily burning fire and nursed his glass. "It's the same reason why I don't want you to marry my son. I can't tell you more than that." He sighed. "I put you under enough pressure as it is."

"Why were the lords given those rights?" Harry insisted. "Why allow them such a travesty?"

Sighing again, Lucius took a large sip of his sherry. "Believe it or not, it was a means to ensure the lackeys' loyalty." He raised a hand when Harry wanted to protest indignantly. "I know what you think of it. But you have to see it that way: on the wedding night the young couple is more vulnerable than usual. The lord usually was very good to the bride to make sure that his or her husband trusted him with his family. A lord who mistreated the bride wasn't respected among his servants. Hated and feared, yes, but they didn't respect or love him, thus weren't loyal to him."

Harry snorted bitterly. "I don't believe that every lord cared and was so good about it. I'd rather think that they used it for their own pleasure."

"I admit that a lot of lords abused this right," Lucius conceded wearily.

"What will Draco say if you really go through with it?" Harry asked. His throat was tight and dry and he feared the answer to his question. Still, he had to know.

"That," Lucius said darkly, "is a question you should ask my son yourself." He poured himself yet another glass of sherry and drained it in one go. "It's all about duty and pride, you'll see."

Later at night, Harry snuggled up to Draco and traced his chest with a finger. Draco always grumbled about it but Harry knew that he was secretly rather pleased about the attention.

"Draco, I wanted to ask you something about Droigt du Seigneur," said Harry quietly. "I talked to your father tonight and asked him about it. I can't understand why he would want to make it so difficult for us." He supported his head on his hand and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Oh, I understand it alright. It's tradition in the Malfoy family," said Draco lazily, catching Harry's still hand and pressing a kiss to its back. "My grandfather invoked Droigt du Seigneur on my mother as well." He smirked. "She wasn't all that unhappy about it if I remember correctly; gave her quite a financial boost."

Harry was appalled. "I knew that she didn't love Lucius, but this?"

"Harry, there are some things you have to live with if you're marrying into such an old family. Droigt du Seigneur may be considered outdated today but many old families are still practicing it. My father will make use of it, especially now that he's divorced." He looked strangely at Harry. "It's your duty to accept his wish if you want to marry me. You'll be a part of the Malfoy family, after all."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you would just stand back and let him have his way with me in our own wedding night?" he said in a low voice.

Draco shook his head. "I don't like it either, really, I don't. The only consolation is that I already had my first time with you. The wedding night is special, but not that special." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "And besides, he isn't ugly. I'm sure you'll survive."

Harry was so appalled that he refused to let Draco touch him anymore that night. His lover was right, of course. Their first time was over and the wedding night would be just like any other night of sex. But it was the idea that counted, not the loss of virginity. The coolness with which Draco had delivered the blow was something Harry couldn't understand. Was Draco just feeling so powerless that he wouldn't dare to contradict his father, or was he just not caring?

Either way, Harry was fuming. A future Malfoy's duty, indeed!

-------

Draco, having been thrown out of their bedroom as soon as he had woken up, firecalled during the next day and told Harry that he would skip dinner in order to meet up with some friends and have dinner with them in a restaurant before they got to the club.

Harry didn't object; actually he was rather relieved that his boyfriend wouldn't be there to witness him cooking for his father. Cooking was something like a sensual feast for Harry. During his travelling he had learned to appreciate the properties and tastes of food and had taken it upon himself to study this particular art in depth. Draco, of course, relished in Harry's fascination, he was at the receiving end, after all. And he had even admitted that Harry's food was better than that of their house elf. This flattered Harry greatly and he was always looking out for new receipts and ideas.

Right now flattery was the last thing that would endear Draco anytime soon to Harry, though. Harry was still angry at him for playing that wretched law down and practically forcing him at wandpoint to submit to Lucius' whims.

Harry Apparated over to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. He needed fresh ingredients for tonight and some much needed air, so he made use of the International Apparating Spot that was located near Gringotts and popped over to the Caribbean Isles to fetch them.

For a few hours Harry was able to meet some friends and catch up with them. He was always astounded and grateful how easily they accepted him back, even if it was just for a few hours. They sold him everything he needed and the mother of his ex-boyfriend even snuck him some of her special herbs.

Harry was sad to leave the sunny Caribbean for the dreary, cold England when it was time to Apparate home. But if he was honest, he looked forward to the cosiness of an evening together with Lucius.

He kissed his ex-boyfriend softly goodbye (telling himself that this was not merely a revenge for Draco's heartlessness), waved at his mother and his friends who had come to meet him and Apparated home.

Lucius awaited him when he arrived. The house elf who wanted to take Harry's coat was shooed away; Lucius took the coat himself and put it away. Harry was grateful for the small gesture of welcome. The blond patriarch of the Malfoy family and fortune was an imposing man and intimidated Harry with his mere presence. Each form of acceptance eased Harry's nerves and reassured him that the older man indeed liked him to a certain degree.

Yeah, so much that he wants to fuck you in your own wedding night, a cruel little voice chimed in the back of Harry's mind.

Harry pushed that away. He was here to have a nice dinner with his future father-in-law, not to think about Droigt du Seigneur and Lucius' intentions.

Lucius trailed after Harry when he walked to the kitchen. Harry didn't even notice him for real until he had emptied his bag and resized the things with a quick wave of his hand.

"Oh, I didn't know that you wanted to watch," said Harry with a weak smile when he saw Lucius standing in front of his things and looking at them with interest, especially at the bag of herbs.

Lucius raised an eyebrow when he turned to Harry. "Don't you want me to? I'm sure I could occupy my time otherwise."

Harry sighed. "No, of course you can stay. It's your kitchen after all." He raked a hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration. "I took your sage advice and talked to Draco last night and … I don't want to talk about it."

Lucius' lip curved in a gentle smirk and he closed the door to the kitchen. With a flick of his wand dimmed lights illuminated the hearth and tables. "Do you care for a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Yes, please," said Harry, feeling burnt out and lost again, a feeling which he learned to hate with a passion.

Lucius expertly uncorked a bottle of fine, red wine and poured two glasses. In the soft light Harry couldn't help but admire the grace of the man. Muscles worked under his impeccable white shirt and the blond hair, tied back with a black bow, shone like gold.

"Thank you," he said when he took the glass from Lucius' hand.

"Why don't you just forget about it for now?" Lucius said when they both had sipped on the wine. "I don't want you to be upset about it."

Harry bowed his head slightly. "It's not easy."

"I know," said Lucius softly. "I wish I hadn't said anything."

"Just to spring it at me when Draco and I are already married?" Harry snapped. The thought of being just a plaything hurt him more than anything. "Why can't you just drop it?"

"I just can't," replied Lucius smoothly, gently. "I know you can't understand it, but I can't lay this issue aside."

Harry turned around and put the glass on the table. He couldn't look at Lucius. His insides clenched painfully and he felt so frustrated that he thought he'd blow something up soon. Preferably himself so that he would be out of his incredible mess.

He nearly jumped when he felt Lucius' hands on his shoulders.

"Let me," Lucius whispered when he felt Harry tensing up at his touch. He started to massage Harry's shoulders tenderly, not putting too much pressure into it. "Relax."

Harry sighed and bowed his head even deeper. He wished he could disappear and forget about it all. Forget about Draco, Lucius, the stupid marriage and Droigt du Seigneur.

"I never wanted to make you miserable," said Lucius. His voice had turned darker, rougher. "You don't deserve any of this. I'm so sorry." He carefully, tenderly, kissed Harry's neck.

Harry was too shocked to say something. Lucius kept rubbing his shoulders soothingly while he planted soft kisses on his skin.

"I'm sorry," Lucius repeated, gently biting Harry's ear.

Moaning, Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn't Lucius let him be? This was so unreal, so out of line. The warm, strong hands glided over Harry's arms to his hands, entwining their fingers with each other.

"I'd never hurt you, Harry," said Lucius in a near-whisper. "I'd treat you properly. I'd give you anything you could want." He then continued to kiss Harry's neck and ear, sending shivers down his spine.

After a while Lucius loosened their fingers and snaked his hand around Harry's waist. Harry didn't resist when Lucius Apparated them away.

-------

His shirt was lying on the floor, discarded and then forgotten. That mouth on his made him forget what was happening, who he was kissing so shamelessly. Those hot hands were roving over his body, caressing, teasing, taking and consuming.

His own hands were scratching over a broad back, producing sounds of smug approval. Pants filled the dark room that was only lit by some candles. A leg wedged itself between Harry's thighs and made him arch up in arousal. Every hiss of pleasure was followed by another, demanding kiss, and Harry was drowning, drowning …

Lucius robbed him of his undershirt, too, exposing Harry's young, muscled chest. It was completely hairless; much to Lucius' obvious delight. His mouth left Harry's, only to devote its attention to Harry's nipples. One hand was opening the buttons of Harry's dress pants and nudging Harry's hardness teasingly. The bed felt like clouds under Harry's naked back, so soft and inviting.

Wordless desire surged through Harry when Lucius got off him to remove his clothes. When he was done with Harry he undressed himself, displaying his perfect body for Harry's hungry eyes.

Harry's hands touched every inch of Lucius' chest and then tangled in his long hair when the blonde was moving over him again.

The hardness that was pressing against his own made Harry gasp out in desire. He clamped his arms around Lucius' chest and flipped them over with a move that Lucius hadn't seen coming. Uttering an "Ooph!" Lucius smirked up at Harry who was busy settling on the broad, strong body.

Harry felt like flying when Lucius' mouth opened for his tongue and his hands once again wrapped around his waist. His leg between Lucius' caused the blonde to groan darkly, or growl with passion.

"What do you want?" Lucius whispered hoarsely when Harry's hand pinched his nipple teasingly and rocked his hips against Lucius' promising erection.

Harry looked at him with dark eyes and a blank mind. The truth was that he wanted everything from Lucius but he was too aroused to speak. Lucius took his silence for permission and flipped them back over. He pushed Harry's legs apart and touched the inside of his thighs with his fingers.

Harry sighed encouragingly.

Lucius kissed and sucked his way down his chest to his stomach where he started biting the quivering body with enough strength to cause some pain that tingled afterwards and merged with the pleasure. His hand was sneaking down to Harry's cock. He started his light teasing again, tracing it with his fingertips and squeezing it in his palm.

Harry groaned and threw his head back into the pillow, pressing his hips upwards. Lucius on top of him prevented him from moving, sending delicious shivers of helplessness through Harry's feverish body.

His silent gasps quickly became vocal when Lucius meandered even deeper down and licked Harry's straining cock playfully. He didn't proceed further, though. His left hand kept Harry down while the other was inching towards Harry's entrance, teasingly pressing into the soft flesh.

Up and down Lucius licked, crooning in delight all the while. Harry was slowly going mad with need. He wanted to bury himself in Lucius' mouth, or alternately have Lucius buried in him but he couldn't stand this gentleness.

"Don't deny me now, Lucius," Harry begged with lust-ragged voice. "Please don't leave me like this, please …" He pressed his hips upwards again, conveying his need with this one motion far more effectively than he could have with words.

Lucius growled in triumph. With a swift move he engulfed the erection before him in his mouth and started to suck brutally. Harry's strangled cry was gratifying in itself and yet he wasn't satisfied. His thumb pressed harder into Harry, making him moan and pant and undulate beautifully on the expensive silk sheets.

It didn't take long for Harry to reach orgasm. Lucius with his sinful ministrations was forcing him to come soon. He knew that the blonde had intended for that to happen, otherwise Harry would have been beyond embarrassed by his low tolerance for Lucius' wonderful touches. So he just cried out, arching violently against Lucius' firm grip. Heat pulsed through him like wildfire and stole his breath away.

Lucius let him recover before he moved to lie over Harry again. The tanned legs spread willingly for him but Harry's eyes were wide and vulnerable when he looked up into the steely grey eyes of his future father-in-law.

"Beautiful," whispered Lucius roughly. "You're so lovely …"

He placed small butterfly kisses all over Harry's face until he reached his mouth and kissed him again. Harry's lips were frozen at first but Lucius' tongue insisted. The hands were wandering again, this time more purposefully than the last. They mapped out the unknown territory and did everything in their might to make Harry respond to their touches.

Harry hardly noticed when Lucius summoned something from his nightstand. He just, in a haze of pleasure and lust, felt slick fingers entering him effortlessly. Lucius' fingers were broader than Draco's and filling him more. It was delicious and completely maddening.

"Do you want more?" Lucius asked smugly, fucking Harry with his fingers alone and doing a good job of it. He knew that he hit that sweet, sacred spot within the body of his young lover. The telltale arching and hissing and clawing was everything he needed to know.

"I hate you," Harry moaned. His feet curled into the sheets and his legs trembled with the effort to keep his cool. Those fingers in him drove him crazy. They tortured him with enough pleasure to make him beg, and yet it was too little to let him come. He felt exposed (not that he wasn't) and a bit helpless (not that he didn't like it) and thoroughly needy (not that Lucius minded).

Lucius crooked his fingers and dragged them viciously over Harry's prostate. "What was that, Mr Potter?" His eyes gleamed in amusement and arousal. "I think I didn't hear you right."

Harry threw his head back. "I said yes, I do!" he groaned.

There was a tingle in his belly that taunted him with the close-yet-so-far orgasm that was waiting for him. His body clenched around Lucius' fingers. Harry could feel them, their texture and build and the feeling alone aroused him so much that he was seriously considering begging Lucius to just take him.

"You did?" Lucius muttered, leaning forward to kiss Harry on the mouth. In the meanwhile his fingers tortured Harry further, stroking that spot every time they passed.

Harry wrenched himself from the kiss and gasped for air, trembling and moaning. "Oh God, please, please, stop it, or no, don't stop, please do something, please …" The fingers pushed deeper and moved, sliding in and out sensuously.

"I like hearing you beg, Harry," Lucius said huskily, staring deeply into Harry's lust-hazed eyes. He stroked over that spot once more, revelling into the arch of Harry's body against his.

"Take me," said Harry passionately, pushing against the teasing fingers, "do it and quit this infernal playing!"

Lucius laughed. "So eager, Mr Potter? Well, who am I do deny your wish?" He eased himself over Harry's quivering form, spreading his legs devoutly. With a few strokes he slicked his cock with lube and pressed himself against Harry's more than ready body.

Harry wound his arms around Lucius shoulders, moaning in anticipation and encouraging Lucius with wanton, undulating movements. The blonde smirked and pushed forward, just breaching Harry.

Then he stilled.

"Don't you dare," Harry hissed menacingly when Lucius didn't move further. He wrapped his legs around Lucius' thighs and put as much pressure on him as possible. "Move, dammit!"

Lucius took his sweet time, supporting himself on his forearms and then hungrily kissing Harry's chest and collarbone.

"No," he said silkily.

"What?" Harry asked, quickly getting irritable. "What do you mean, no?"

Lucius pressed down on Harry, sliding another inch into that warm body. "If I am to take you I'll take you as I please, Harry," he whispered darkly. "And it will be my pleasure."

Harry snapped after Lucius when he tried to kiss him. He growled and cursed. His fingers slipped on Lucius' sweaty shoulders so he settled for his hair and pulled on it mercilessly until the blonde was forced to lay his head on Harry's shoulder if he wanted to avoid getting his hair pulled out.

"Beast," he growled into Harry's ear, "malicious, sweet beast."

Harry bit into Lucius' shoulder, trying to provoke him. "I'll be really beastly if you don't get your arse moving," he replied dangerously, licking harshly over the abused skin. "I mean that!"

"Promises, promises," gasped Lucius. Still, he was complying with Harry's not really veiled threat and pushed all the way into the now desperate body.

Harry growled, slightly pacified and planted kisses on Lucius' face and shoulder. He even let go of his hair. To feel that thick cock in him was beyond comprehension. Ever since he had started fantasising about the man he had imagined what it would be like. This was even better than his dreams. Lucius opened him like no one ever had. He made Harry feel so terrible aware of their joined bodies.

"Much better," Harry moaned when Lucius shifted and rubbed his trapped cock with his belly. His fingers grappled for a hold on Lucius' back. He clawed into the strong muscles and held on when Lucius started to move lazily.

"You feel so wonderful," Lucius murmured into Harry's neck, sliding slowly in and out of the tight heat. He stroked Harry's face and then stilled once more. With one strong move he pulled back, leaving Harry cold and empty.

"What are you doing?" fumed Harry.

Lucius just stared intensely at him before he grabbed him and manhandled him on his stomach. "I told you I'd do as I please," he growled, arousal evident in his voice. "On your knees, Mr Potter."

Hands helped Harry on his way. It was strange to be taken like this, in this situation. Harry rather liked to see Lucius' face so he could appraise his moves better. An incredible heat scorched Harry's back when Lucius settled behind him and leaned slightly over him.

"I want to fuck you so hard that you'll forget your name," said Lucius, panting slightly. Harry let his approval be known through a breathy moan. "But before I do that …" He grabbed Harry's behind firmly and opened his hole with his fingers as far as was comfortable for Harry.

"Holy fuckin' Jesus!" Harry cursed when Lucius tongue wormed its way into him without giving him any warning. It felt incredibly good. Lucius' tonguing should be forbidden, and yet he wished for that to never happen. Not in a million years.

He let loose another string of curses and pleas when Lucius abandoned him a few minutes later. The blonde pushed Harry down into the sheets by his shoulders. The other hand steadied Harry's raised hips. Another surge of horniness and abandon consumed Harry and he was giving in to whatever Lucius wanted him to do.

"Oh, please," whimpered Harry, now beyond caring what he did or said. "Fuck me now, please, fuck me already!"

Lucius smirked and pushed with one, greedy thrust into the tight body in front of him, almost coming from the relieved, grateful cry Harry offered as thanks. Balls deep in Harry's ass, Lucius took a few calming breaths before he pulled out and slammed back in. Harry's skin was sweaty and slippery and he had to keep a tight hold on him. His partner's choked cries of 'more' and 'move harder' were like music in Lucius' ears.

Both were panting like lions in heat by the time Lucius decided to let go of his own, tightly kept control. Harry grasped the sheets desperately, crying his nameless pleasure out loud. The distinct pain in his hips, caused by Lucius' grip, only added fuel to his arousal.

Lucius big, strong body over his was overpowering with its dominance, and Harry submitted gladly. He was shaken by the force of Lucius' thrusts. Soon the blonde's hand clamped around his wet cock and stroked it firmly, encouraging Harry to let go.

Everything was spiralling out of control, blood was rushing in Harry's ears, and then heat exploded in him, turning his vision white and beating him down with its tremendous power.

He barely heard Lucius' husky groan, only felt his hot, hot semen in his body before he passed out cold.

---------

The New Year's Eve party was a tremendous success. Everybody was there: Snape, Charlie, Ron and Hermione, the rest of the Weasley bunch including Angelina and Katie who had married Fred and George last year in the spring, and Ginny, who was still together with Dean. Several former Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well as teachers were mingling with the others and attempting polite small talk. Even Bill had come from Egypt and Harry was swept away by the devilish good looks his ex-boyfriend sported.

"Wow, Bill, Egypt makes you more handsome each time I see you," Harry joked and played teasingly with Bill's long red hair.

"I know," purred Bill with a smirk and crushed Harry in a tight embrace. "I still miss you," he murmured.

Harry sighed happily against Bill's chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Harry," replied Bill good-naturedly. "I'm sure somebody will come along for me someday. Until then I'll have fun." He stroked Harry's cheek gently with a finger. "Although we two could have made a formidable pair."

Bill was soon taken away by Charlie who frowned at him for occupying all of Harry's time. As soon as the redheads were gone Draco was by Harry's side and wound his arm jealously around Harry's waist.

"I don't like it how the Weasel is prancing around you," he snarled hotly.

"Well, he IS my ex-boyfriend," said Harry mildly. "I'm not putting up much of a scene because Blaise is here, am I? But if you want me to I can get all annoying and screechy and throw an excellent temper tantrum …"

"Of course not, don't be silly," said Draco in a huff. His still clipped tone told Harry that he'd like it if Harry did. He steered Harry away from the crowd and in a more secluded corner.

With amusement Harry observed as Pansy, nee Parkinson, fled from her overeager husband, Theodore Nott. Nott was carrying a bowl of cherries and tried to get Pansy to eat some.

"Merlin, Theo, I'm pregnant, not deprived of vitamins!" she shouted in exasperation. Her rounded belly showed clearly under her beautifully tailored robes.

Harry had never liked her but Pansy had settled down considerably after she had married. They got along and managed a decent conversation if the circumstances were fitting.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that …," Draco stopped and looked hesitatingly at Harry. "Oh damn, I don't know where to start. I have so much to apologize for and so much to tell you …"

Harry's repelling posture softened a bit, not only because he was pacified but because he was feeling guilty as hell. He had slept with Lucius, and he had done so willingly. Hell, he had even begged the man to fuck him! But what was done was done, if they went through with it he would find himself in bed with Lucius again, anyway. He was still feeling bad for doing it like this, though. He had been weak and he knew it but he couldn't bring it to himself to feel an ounce of regret.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" he said gently.

Draco sighed. He took Harry's hand in his and stroked it softly. "I know that what I said about Droigt du Seigneur hurt you. I was such an ass and I'm so sorry. What I meant was, well, I wanted to tell you that I'm not angry because of that. It's how it is, it's what I grew up with. I always considered the possibility of Droigt du Seigneur as likely to happen for my intended." He kissed Harry's temple passionately. "I know you hate it and that you can't understand it."

"And why wouldn't you do something against it, then?" Harry asked in a hurt voice. "Do you WANT to see me with another man?"

"Of course not!" groused Draco, looking rather offended. "It's just a duty, nothing more. Droigt du Seigneur doesn't involve feelings, it only conveys that you're part of the family. I admit that it's strange, not to mention highly uncomfortable but I want to be with you. I want to marry you, Harry."

Harry sighed. How could he look Draco in the eyes now? Droigt du Seigneur in itself wasn't bothering him anymore, he had crossed that line a few days ago and Lucius, if he was true to his word, would make it very enjoyable for them both. The thing was just that it would be torture to be with Lucius one last time and then never again. If he was married to Draco Lucius was clearly out of bounds. He would never, ever cheat on his husband.

"Could you really stand to imagine me in bed with your father?" Harry asked carefully, ruthlessly suppressing a shudder that wanted to tingle through him. "Seeing how he would kiss me, undress me, stroke me …"

Draco's eyes were smouldering with jealousy and his grip around Harry tightened. "No," he hissed, "but I want you, and I'd even let him have you once if I get to keep you forever."

"Why can't we not marry, then?" Harry asked hopefully. "We don't need to marry to stay together, you know that." He rubbed his cheek against Draco's neck and smelled Draco's comforting, warm scent.

Draco's other arm snaked around Harry and pressed him flush against him. "I fear losing you if we don't," said Draco roughly. "I want to keep your former lovers away from you. I want to show them that you're mine, and only mine."

"And would you be mine, too?" Harry asked. He needed to know what his lover was thinking. "Only be with me and cut all ties to your past?"

"I would," said Draco and bent down to catch Harry's mouth in a kiss.

Harry sighed and snuggled into Draco's embrace. For a while they stood there, relatively hidden from the others in the ballroom. Harry watched as Lucius strode elegantly through the room, greeting his guests cordially and making small talk even with his former enemies. Merry music lightened the mood and several couples started to dance. Whoops and shouts rang through the air when Fred and George led their wives across the room and back.

"Come dance with me, Harry," said Draco after a while. He smiled mischievously when he saw Harry's reproachful look. He knew of course that Harry detested dancing, although his lessons in various countries had done him a world of good.

"Draco," whined Harry. "I really don't think I want to."

"Let me change your mind," replied the blonde and pulled Harry out of their hiding place.

People cheered when Harry was led to the dance floor and swept into an embrace. With a suffering sigh and a good-natured roll of his eyes, he gave in to Draco's coaxing and let himself be led through the dance.

During several turns he saw Ron and Hermione dancing happily with each other. Lisa Turpin directed Crabbe, her fiancé (Harry's jaw had hit the floor when he had heard about THAT) through the ordeal like a dressed bear. Bill was dancing with Millicent Bulstrode, the most recent addition to the Goyle family (another scar on Harry's mind) and Charlie with Snape.

The music changed and people shuffled around to change partners as well. Harry watched as Lucius asked Blaise and was accepted with a cocky smile. Somehow this picture disturbed him, although he could honestly say that he wasn't jealous.

"Father always had good taste," said Draco offhandedly when he saw them together, twirling Harry around.

"Do you think?" Harry asked, feeling a tad miffed about the blatant admission.

"Of course; he wants you, doesn't he?" replied Draco and smiled smugly at his lover. "Malfoys always want the best."

"Of course," said Harry mockingly. Draco's hands were holding him like THAT and shivers of arousal were travelling up and down his arms.

"You don't believe me?" growled Draco lowly.

"Oh, I don't know," said Harry in a bored tone. "You neglected me for days now. How am I supposed to take your word seriously?"

"I'll remedy that," said Draco huskily. "I'll chase your doubts away, love." He leaned forward and kissed Harry hard on the mouth, devouring it with a passion.

"Ewww, go get a room!" yelled Ron over the dance floor when they didn't stop immediately.

The song stopped and the band readied itself to start a new one. Couples broke off and started to look for new partners. A cheerful shoving and jostling started. Unsurprising to Harry, Blaise asked Draco out. With an apologetic look the blonde let himself be dragged off by his friend. Lucius raised an eyebrow and offered Harry his hand.

"Now that I see those two … we never got quite around talking about them, did we?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"No," agreed Harry and pressed himself against Lucius' broad chest while they swayed to the animated beat of a Latin song. The man had done nothing during the last few days to remind Harry of their one night together. He was the perfect gentleman about it and said nothing. He treated Harry as always, maybe just a bit more cordially.

"I don't want to ruin a perfect party," said Lucius calmly, "but I can't let you run into this without knowing what's going on." He inclined his head to Draco and Blaise when they swayed over to them. "You must be blind not to see the attraction between them."

Harry barely glanced at his lover and Blaise. "I know that they're still close," he said quietly. "That's why I'm not regretting anything." He chanced a long glance in Lucius' wonderful eyes and then sighed deeply, sorrowfully. "But I don't want to lose him. Without solid proof I won't give him up."

Lucius clenched his jaw and stroked over Harry's hair in a rather uncharacteristic gesture. "So he convinced you of his good intentions."

"He did," said Harry softly.

"If you're sure I won't keep you," said Lucius in an oddly defeated voice. "It's your life. You'll know best what you're doing."

A small smile played around Harry's lips. "But that's the point: I think I really don't know what I'm doing, Lucius."

After that the night passed by in a blur of colours, drinks (of which Harry admittedly had a few too many), music and laughter. A huge round of cheering broke out when every clock in Malfoy Manor struck midnight. Everybody was hugging and kissing everybody in arms reach (which was to blame on the alcohol, too) and then the music started to play again and the dancing started anew, together with drinking games and all kinds of pranks.

Harry enjoyed the party thoroughly, although he was a bit disgruntled about Charlie's and Bill's wet and scratchy kisses on his cheeks. Weasleys did a lot of things, and one of them was definitely acting funnily while being drunk like a sailor on vacation.

Another two hours later Harry had definitely inebriated too much and was steered upstairs to his room by his boyfriend. He was so tired that his eyes kept blinking in exhaustion. Everything wobbled and moved around him; thankfully he wasn't feeling ill. He could hold his liquor well in that regard.

"Come on, baby, I'll take you to bed," said Draco in a soft chuckle, all the while shoving Harry up the stairs. "Gryffindors - you should have known that Weasley would out-booze you."

"Mmh, I'm still learning," said Harry. His voice was muffled and quiet but he was grinning happily. "B'sides, he cheated. Gred and Forge helped him with a potion."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I knew that the Weasel could only keep it up with help."

Harry sniggered shamelessly at the pun and leaned closer to peck Draco on the cheek. "You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked with a drunken pout.

"For what, taking you to bed like a child?" the blonde asked humorously. "Of course not. If anything I'll laugh at you in the morning when your head is killing you." He pecked Harry back, right on his pout, and proceeded to haul him up the last few steps. "And the best of all: it's one less Gryffindor my Slytherin friends have to worry about."

Harry tried to look indignant. "Oh, wonderful how much you care about your friends. Well then, don't let me keep you too long."

Draco kissed him fervently when they tumbled into their dark room. On the way to the bed Harry lost his shirt somewhere and felt himself drowning in a maelstrom of attention that involved his mouth, nipples and his very happy cock.

"Sleep well, honey," crooned Draco in Harry's wild hair when he was done debauching him. "And sweet dreams."

"G'night," replied Harry with a silly grin on his face. He pulled his lover down and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. "Have fun."

"I will," said Draco. He pulled the blankets up to Harry's chin and then left the room quietly.

---------

---

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, January 8__th__ 2005_

_Harry, _

_The photos of the New Year's Eve party are finally here. I took the liberty to order a copy for you and my son, in case you want to put them in a photo album. Some of them are rather compromising, though. You might think twice about putting them somewhere where children can reach them. _

_Severus sends his regards and his thanks for the extra money he got last year. He also shows some interest in your new ideas. _

_Oh, and before I close this letter I must express my deep disappointment in your ability to keep promises. We never got around to that dinner, do you remember? Dessert first was nice but I was quite hungry later on. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucius_

---

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, January 11__th__ 2005_

_Lucius, _

_Oh, I'm sorry! I totally forgot about that, and so did you. I'll make it up to you, of course. Why didn't you say something, er, afterwards? _

_Harry_

_P.S.: Snape is interested? Wonderful. _

---

---

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, January 14__th__ 2005_

_Harry, _

_do you really think so little of me? How could I ever wake a sleeping man for something so mundane as dinner? It was too good of an opportunity, watching you sleep and feeling ever so smug. I admit you are very good for my ego. Not for my stomach, obviously, but my ego is fed for years to come. _

_Harry, I understand that this was a fluke. I promise that I won't do it again. I respect your wish to be with my son, although I am expressing my doubts on that matter vehemently. The night spent together will stay between us. You needn't fear that I'd blackmail you or something along those lines. I'll also refrain from referring to it in future letters. Draco doesn't need to find out about it by a piece of paper. _

_Back to that dinner, how does Saturday sound? Are you able to get off work? _

_Lucius_

---

---

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, January 15__th__ 2005_

_Lucius, _

_Saturday is fine. Mr Pipe is going on this trip by himself and doesn't need me. Meet me in Diagon Alley at Gringotts' at five. I'll have to go shopping before I'll wreak havoc in your kitchen and I'd like for you to come with me. _

_Thanks for the pictures, by the way. Some are really great, showing the party in full-swing. I'll always wonder how Millicent and Goyle could hook up. I really don't want to think about them in bed. _

_Speaking of which, thanks for your discretion and understanding. I don't regret a minute I spent with you, I want you to know that for sure, but I feel bad because of Draco. The only consolation now is that it would have happened anyway, sooner or later. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

---

Harry was flushed and happy when he came up to Gringotts on Saturday. He was looking forward to this little shopping spree out of the country. He liked his cooking ingredients fresh and directly from the source. The food always seemed to taste better like that.

"Good afternoon, Lucius," he greeted when he came up to the man.

Lucius smirked. "You look rather out of breath, Harry. Are you sure you can Apparate over to wherever you planned to Apparate?"

"Positive," beamed Harry. "Come. We need the extra-boost of the International Apparating Point. It'll make things a lot easier."

"I see," said Lucius.

Harry snickered at his blank face. "You'll like it when we're there, I promise. And it won't take long. I know exactly where we have to go."

They started to walk to the Apparating Point which was located in a building next to Gringotts. The goblins were watching over it but the spot in itself was common property and could be used without paying for it. Harry stood next to Lucius and held his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't splinch us," he said lightly. "It's a bit farther than usual, though."

Before Lucius had time to object Harry Apparated them away, once more leaving the cold and mud of England behind.

Thailand was beautiful this time of the year. Harry knew quite a few corners and led Lucius determinedly over a huge market, buying things here and there, haggling expertly with the people in their language. He jumped on the boats as if it was natural for customers to do so. In Thailand, Lucius supposed, it was.

"I didn't know you learned the language," said Lucius, mildly astounded.

Harry stuffed his fruits in his bottomless bag and smiled. "I lived here for a year. Seems like I have a knack for languages because I picked it up fairly quickly. It's enough to go shopping and get my money's worth. I can't read the characters, though."

"I'm impressed," said Lucius. "Where else have you been?"

"I'll tell you over dinner," Harry promised. "I have yet to show you the really interesting shops in their wizarding area."

Lucius was highly intrigued, Harry noticed as he dragged him along the street that equalled London's Diagon Alley. Of course the blonde had been here before but that had been years ago and much had changed, Lucius admitted. Besides, having lived here for a year Harry knew a lot of places that seemed hidden at first sight.

Since they really didn't have much time Harry promised Lucius to go shopping with him sometime later when it was more convenient.

They Apparated back to Diagon Alley in comfortable silence. Harry was happy that Lucius had liked their trip, although it really had been too short to enjoy it fully. But there was the prospect of coming back, and it elated Harry in the oddest way. It was probably because Draco didn't care all that much for travelling and exploring the world as Harry had done before he had gotten together with him.

Like the last time Lucius accompanied Harry to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, far away enough from Harry not to disturb him but close enough to watch his every move. Soft music was playing in the background. Harry was amused at how still Lucius could be if he really was interested in figuring things out, for example Harry's expert use of the big knifes.

He effortlessly sliced several different vegetables and fruits, putting them away for later. The duck was the last. Remembering Lucius' dislike of anything with feelers he had put off the idea of preparing a shrimp dish. He wasn't all that fond of sea food, either, although he liked it occasionally.

After a while, Lucius came closer and peered over Harry's shoulder. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Bored already?" Harry asked with a teasing smirk.

"On the contrary. I'm oddly inspired to partake in this," replied Lucius, smirking back and indicating the huge kitchen.

"All right. You are pretty good at potions, right? You can mix together the things for the sauces." Harry indicated several flasks, packages and herb containers. "The recipes are in the book that leans against the wall."

Lucius snorted softly. "No problem at all."

He started busying himself, taking this container and that flask in graceful movements. His sleeves were rolled up and allowed Harry a tantalising view on those strong forearms. Shaking his head, Harry forced himself to look away and keep his mind out of the gutter. Stupid hormones.

An hour later the rice was steaming and Harry was stirring in several pots. Spicy, fruity scents wafted through the kitchen, mingling and teasing both men's noses and taste buds.

"I didn't know they put flowers in their food," said Lucius with a smirk when he watched Harry take the lid off one pot.

"Didn't you ever eat in Thailand?" Harry asked reproachfully. "I'll have you know that this food is very healthy."

"Too many things with feelers," retorted Lucius casually.

Harry couldn't help it, he started to laugh mirthfully, dropping his cooking chopsticks into the pot. Lucius smiled, obviously it had been his goal to make Harry laugh.

When Harry had recovered after a few minutes, they took the rice out of the pot and arranged the different sauces in bowls. The duck was ready too, so Harry took it out of the hearth and cut it up expertly, using a mean looking cleaver to cut the soft flesh in appetising slices.

"We can dine in the winter garden," Lucius offered.

He turned to instruct two house elves to set their table there. Harry in the meanwhile was taking two bottles, one plum wine and the other lychee wine. The trek was short and silent.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Harry exclaimed when they entered the winter garden. "It's really great, wow!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Lucius. He settled in a chair and motioned for Harry to do the same before their food got cold.

Awestruck, Harry looked out of the glass pavilion, still reeling from the impact the sight had made on him. In front of him endless stretches of the Malfoy grounds were glittering under white, pure snow. The trees were also sparkling with ice. Some hidden lights illuminated the scenery and made it look like some kind of fairy tale forest. Every now and then Harry could see something small flit along the glass.

Inside the winter garden they made themselves comfortable on light rattan chairs (Lucius seemed to prefer these for more casual rooms, Harry noted). A fire roared in the fireplace and warmed them thoroughly.

"The food looks very good," said Lucius softly.

"Wait until you taste it," replied Harry, suddenly a bit nervous. He started putting the best pieces of the duck on Lucius' plate, as it was custom in Asian countries. "You dip your rice or meat into the sauces but I guess you can just put it on your plate to avoid a mess."

Lucius complied and took a piece of meat with his chopsticks. He dipped it into a cashew nut sauce and ate it. "It's very good," he said after he had swallowed. "I really didn't expect you to be such a marvellous cook." His eyes were glittering again but his smile was gentle.

"I picked things up when I was travelling," said Harry, embarrassed by so much praise. Coming from Lucius, it meant a lot to him, although it also made him nervous. To busy his hands he started to put rice in his bowl and put a few spoonfuls of another sauce on it. He snagged a piece of pineapple and ate it.

Lucius put rice into his own bowl as well and proceeded to put some meat on Harry's plate. "You have quite some hidden talents, Harry," he said, glancing innocently at the young man. Too innocently. "You wanted to tell me where you've already been, didn't you?"

Relieved that Lucius dropped the uncomfortable topic of Harry's talents, hidden or otherwise, Harry started to talk of his time away from England. He told of his adventures in Egypt, where he had gotten together with Bill Weasley, and then his three months long trip to Australia where he had worked with snakes. He confessed that he had discovered the joys of an occasional joint in Jamaica, together with his later boyfriend Lee Jordan who had returned to his family after graduation. His mother was frequently sneaking him the 'special herbs'; he still had the weed from his last visit in Jamaica, given that he had been in a constant high since the night with Lucius and his reconciliation with Draco.

On and on it went. Harry had been to a lot of places, some longer than others, and Lucius always asked questions about his time there, who he met, what he had worked as and what he'd 'picked up' along the way as Harry had so modestly put it.

The meal was extensive and Lucius' curiosity was seemingly insatiable. It wasn't until long that they had emptied both bottles of wine and were now sharing things with each other that went past travelling. The fire in the fireplace was still roaring happily and the night had become pitch black with only the magical spotlights outside to spear through it.

"Oh, I'm so full I don't think I'll ever eat again," said Harry, looking over the empty bowls in satisfaction.

"We did good work, though," said Lucius, sipping the last of his plum wine. "It truly was a pleasure." He smirked slyly. "We should do that again."

"We should," Harry agreed, thoroughly satisfied and a bit drunk from the sweet wine.

"You could cook for your engagement party," Lucius suggested, raising an eyebrow. "I assume there will be an engagement party?"

"Oh, I don't know," replied Harry, rolling his eyes. "Draco is all bark and no bite. We'll just have to see when he's going through with his threat to bestow a ring upon me."

"Let's hope it's not too soon," mumbled Lucius, putting his glass back onto the table. "Marriages in winter are simply dreadful." He smirked. "The rooms are cold, not to mention the bed linens."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, really uncomfortable."

"No, really Harry. I think you're both too young to get into something like this, but if it's your wish I won't stop you." Lucius sighed in a rare moment of loosened self-control. "You kids are growing up so quickly."

"You didn't complain the other night, though," said Harry in a moment of morose contemplation.

"Feeling old in comparison to you is never a good thing," admitted Lucius and ran a hand through his silky hair. "I guess I forgot that when we were rolling in the hay."

Harry laughed, relieved that he wasn't the only one dealing with complexes. "We all must make our mistakes alone while we grow up, Lucius. No need to wallow in self-pity for developing a modicum of common sense and insightfulness along the way."

"I wonder if I'll ever develop any," Lucius answered darkly.

----------------------

Another two months later …

----------------------

As it was, common sense was the farthest thing on Draco's mind when he finally proposed to Harry for real. He just HAD to ask Harry in a fully seated restaurant where he had no chance of reconsidering his answer. He just HAD to give him a beautiful platinum ring and he just HAD to be so utterly sweet that Harry couldn't resist, anyway.

It was a beautiful day in March, actually quite warm for this time of the year, and with the cherry trees already blooming on the terrace of the restaurant.

After that, things were progressing so quickly that Harry's head literally started to spin. The trip to St Mungo's to unwind his rather tightly wound neck wasn't pleasant but at least Ron and Hermione and of course is very amused fiancé had fun.

For the engagement party Harry actually had considered cooking himself but Draco and Mrs Weasley quickly talked him out of it. Mrs Weasley didn't want him to overwork himself and Draco said it wasn't prudent for him to work for his own party. They had money after all, and they were going to use it.

Rationally Harry knew that they just wanted to make him feel special but it didn't really work. He WANTED to cook, and he WANTED to work for his party. Mr Pipe, his employer, was ecstatic for him and gave him time off whenever he needed it.

Which was quite often.

Since Draco had a lot of work to do at Hogwarts it fell to Harry to take care of the minor details of their wedding plans. Snape was an unrelenting taskmaster, even though he knew exactly that Draco and Harry would be very busy. It went so far that Snape only let Draco and Blaise out of his grasp when the engagement party was about to start in a mere hour.

Harry, of course, had been furious, while his friends desperately tried to calm him, although Charlie did a pretty good job of fuming together with him. The raven haired wizard knew for sure who would be sleeping in the doghouse for the next week and this brought no small burst of passionate smugness.

Draco and Blaise showed up finally, apologising profusely for delaying the party unduly. Lucius scolded his son for being so tardy, even though it wasn't his fault. Hell, Draco and Blaise looked truly winded, as if they'd ripped themselves in half to get to them as quickly as possible.

After his boyfriend had finally showed up, Harry started to relax and enjoy the party. He was happy to have this, to be together with Draco like this. Maybe they were young but he had the feeling that they could make it work. He understood Draco and Draco understood him. They were no perfect match, but then again Harry never wanted things to be easy. He needed somebody to contradict him at times to keep him on his toes. And Draco provided that.

"Smile for me, sweetheart," whispered Draco when Colin approached them with his camera. "This is our picture."

Harry allowed Draco to wrap his arms around him. They snuggled together and Colin made his picture. Behind Colin a tipsy polonaise of approximately fifty people danced by and cheered loudly, waving to the happy couple and throwing sparkling, banging confetti into the air.

"Congratulations," Colin cheerfully offered afterwards. "I'm happy you found someone, Harry." He grinned broadly. "Took you long enough to finally get this together." He bowed to the couple and then went to snap some other pictures.

After having gotten their photos done Harry and Draco mingled with the others, drinking good beer and stiff drinks and listening to endless teasing about them getting old in their young days.

"Really, Harry," said Bill earnestly, "why ever would you want to marry so soon? You're barely twenty-four years old. You should enjoy your life!" He tossed his drink back and looked wistfully at Harry's lips. "Really, really enjoy."

"I think that's enough," said George merrily. He handed Bill another drink and then proceeded to drag him off, in the direction of Seamus Finnigan who was already leering at Bill.

"Have fun and ENJOY!" Harry shouted after Bill. When his ex-boyfriend looked back at him, stumbling slightly, Harry grinned broadly and pointed at Seamus.

"More matchmaking, Mr Potter?" Lucius' cool voice drawled in Harry's ear.

Instantly the small hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. "But of course, Mr Malfoy," he said after he had recovered from the shock. "This is what it's all about, isn't it?" He turned and smiled at Lucius. "Although I wouldn't try to set YOU up. I doubt that you'd be satisfied with Terry Boot." He pointed at his former classmate.

"No, I think not," replied Lucius in kind and brushed a pink blossom from his white suit. "He's not my type."

Harry found that this was the understatement of the year. Terry hadn't exactly grown into a handsome adult, although he had been quite cute in his schooldays. His chin was far too long and his eyes sat too deep in his skull, making him look like some weird kind of cucumber. Maybe this was the reason why Neville Longbottom was sneaking around Justin like a fat kitten on a prowl.

Shaking his head, Harry vowed not to think so meanly of his friends.

When the renewed polonaise swayed by once more a very drunk McGonagall dragged Harry into the line and swayed off with him, a dozen laughing and wolf-whistling people in tow.

Lucius watched him go, smirking in amusement at Harry's predicament.

That evening Draco recited a wonderful speech about Harry and himself and why he was so happy that Harry had accepted his proposal. Everybody was moved, even those who vehemently denied it.

Well, with the exception of Snape, perhaps, who was fiercely ignored by Charlie again. The two weeks of doghouse one and a half months ago obviously hadn't helped to change Snape's mind. He was still harassing Draco and Blaise more than ever, sometimes barely letting them go home. Harry was THIS short from kicking Snape's ass, consequences be damned.

--------

Lucius proved to be great help when things got really serious. Draco and Harry had decided to marry in August when the summer was slowly getting a bit cooler and more bearable. The correspondence between him and Harry sometimes seemed to be the only thing keeping Harry sane through the ordeal of planning a wedding.

They chose the White Dove Chapel of Wiltshire to speak their vows. It was a wonderful little chapel, peaceful and quite hidden beneath three huge alders. As well it was reasonably close to Malfoy Manor where the reception would be hosted. Harry had instantly liked the serene atmosphere of the white walls and the peaceful surroundings.

Mrs Weasley naturally had volunteered to help with the preparations. She was organising the guest list, the seating arrangements and the amount of food they'd need. While she was ruling the event from home, Lucius went out of his way to support Harry in every way he could. He arranged meetings with a very good tailor, Apparated across the country to find a suitable party service and someone who could decorate the Manor to their satisfaction.

Harry was beyond grateful for what his future father-in-law was doing for him. Half the time he didn't even know what Mrs Weasley and the others were talking about, and if he was honest he didn't really want to, anyway. Lucius, who was married for two and a half decades, of course knew exactly what they'd need, so it was a fine deal.

Ron, who was working at the Ministry of Magic, applied for a restriction order for the press, so they wouldn't disturb the wedding with their incessant snivelling. The Ministry was in no position to argue, seeing that Lucius had also found time to test the waters tentatively. Harry knew that he bored himself to death at home but he wasn't sure that the third time in the Ministry would be the charm for him. At least it kept the dunderheads in the Ministry on their toes.

Former classmates, ex-boyfriends, who weren't able to pop over, and lots of friends sent Harry their best wishes, flooding his living room with letters and congratulation cards. Draco insisted on cutting each and every single article and picture from the newspapers and put them in a huge photo album. Harry found his antics cute but couldn't bring himself to partake in this mad run for memories.

More often than not Harry found himself sitting in a quiet corner and thinking about the whole affair. It seemed incredible to him that he was to be married in a mere two months. It seemed so unreal.

Sometimes the ring weighed heavy on his finger.

-------

One week before the wedding Harry found himself alone with Lucius. It was dawn and so beautiful outside that Harry wanted to transform into his Animagus form, cry out in happiness and fly off to a far away isle where nobody could find him.

Draco was out, finally celebrating his much awaited stag night. Harry was amused about Draco's enthusiasm but couldn't bring himself to have a stag night of his own. He was tired from running all over the country and doing a million things. Right now all he wanted to do was rest. He was at peace, though. There were no letters to write, no firecalls to make, no cakes to order and no flowers to choose from. All the nitpicky, small things were finally done and over with for the moment.

The winter garden's open roof and side doors let the mild breeze in. It played with both his and Lucius' hair which was painted with a golden sheen. Lucius looked at Harry with a resigned expression.

"Only one more week," he drawled before he sipped on his iced coffee that was spiked with Bailey's. "I can't believe that you're really doing that."

"I can't believe it, either," said Harry with a soft smile.

"Are you really comfortable with me invoking Droigt du Seigneur on you?" Lucius asked, not looking at the younger man.

"No, I'm not," replied Harry, staring thoughtfully over the grounds of the manor. "But I chose that path, and I'll walk it. " He turned his gaze on Lucius. "I don't know what I feel about it."

Lucius' face showed nothing, but Harry was used to it by now. Regretfully, his new friendship to his soon to be father-in-law had cooled off a bit. It hadn't lessened their time together, or the fact that they enjoyed it. It was just more distant and less intimate, all the things Lucius had promised all those months ago to ensure the safekeeping of their secret.

"I suppose I feel sorry that it bothers you so much," Harry continued slowly, sipping on his own iced coffee. "I don't want to upset you." He smirked. "After all, you'll be my father-in-law soon."

Lucius' expression remained neutral. He seemed kind of depressed lately. Harry wondered if it had to do with Draco and him finally getting out of his life for good. Draco had already envisioned a new house in London where they'd be closer to the 'pulse of life' as he had put it.

"Very well; I think it is time to talk about the smaller details of this arrangement," the blonde said curtly. He put his glass on the table and looked at Harry.

"Such as?" Harry asked. Despite his apprehension he was intrigued and curious.

"First of all, I'll claim you from ten in the evening to six in the morning."

Harry swallowed. He wanted to scream, really. Lucius sounded so cruel right now. Seeing his stony expression, Lucius' gaze softened a bit.

"I won't demand hideous or appalling things from you. The time we spend together shall be to our mutual pleasure." He quirked a small smile at Harry. "I believe we'll have no problems with that."

Harry blushed. "But you will demand sex with me, won't you?"

Lucius' leer should have told him that already. "I'm still living vicariously through you, Harry," he purred silkily. "Who am I to let such a chance pass by, especially when I know that we're quite compatible?"

Harry really couldn't argue with that point. Lucius was probably just lonely and frustrated, but taking it out on him still irked him.

"Why didn't you ever take a lover?" Harry asked carefully. He hastily gulped down some more of his drink to prepare himself for the tongue-lashing he surely was to receive.

"And who, pray tell, should I have taken as my lover?" Lucius quipped, seeming quite amused about the question.

"There are lots of young people out there," Harry replied incredulously. "And you certainly can have your pick of partners." Handpick them, actually, Harry's ever so faithful mind supplied meanly.

"Feeble, uninteresting fools," said Lucius scornfully. "Those young people may have pretty faces but they are much older than we elders are. A lot of them are stiff and rusty as if they'd lived for eighty years already. I don't want them, Harry. I need somebody who's young in mind and keeps challenging me." He picked his glass back up and traced it slowly with his forefinger. "Such men are hard to find and I don't want to waste my time with pointless dalliances that only cost me money and nerves."

Well, that was a statement if Harry had ever heard one. Even though it seemed rather romantic and, well, impractical, it also made sense. Lucius had obviously outgrown that need for constant highs and ups and downs. He needed his excitement from another source than some capricious lover.

"It can't be healthy to do without sex for so long," Harry stated, downing the rest of his coffee in one, long gulp. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that.

"Believe me, it isn't," Lucius confirmed with a lewd smirk. "I guess we'll have a lot of fun on Saturday."

"Oh, you!" cried Harry, half angry and half embarrassed.

Lucius' smirk didn't vanish for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------

August 15th, wedding day of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy …

-----------------------------------------

The White Dove Chapel of Wiltshire was a wonderful sight this morning. Flowers adorned the entrance portal and the windows. Pigeons were sitting on the windowsills and cooing, and the cheerful chatter of at least two hundred people was breaking the silence. Golden sunrays flattered the assembled faces, caressing their skin.

Although reporters had been banned from the grounds there were still a few with cameras and self-writing quills who were sneaking around the crowd and listening in on several conversations. Nobody paid them any heed as everybody was far too excited about the upcoming ceremony.

Harry didn't see any of this. He had admired the chapel before, taking its silent beauty in before it was time for him to get to his room and get ready for the wedding.

Hermione was with him, thankfully, because Harry seriously considered fleeing. He knew that Hermione noticed it, and her smirk wasn't helping at all.

"Don't be so nervous," she chided gently when she helped him putting his tie up. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous and to have doubts. But honestly, you went all the way until now, you'll manage the last step as well."

"Oh, thanks for the kind words," replied Harry and rolled his eyes. "You really know how to give a pep-talk."

She just smirked and tugged here and there on his shirt. "You'll look great, Harry."

Harry sighed. Of course he would look great, the bloody best tailor of France had tailored his and Draco's robes, Lucius had seen to that. He was grateful for it, though, because his sense for clothes had only improved for casual wear. He'd never really needed formal clothes when he had been out of the country.

After a short glance at the clock Hermione held Harry's cloak up for him. After much discussion with the tailor Harry had battled his will through. Draco and he would wear formal clothes: trousers, shirt, vest and tie, but, because it was still very warm outside, only a thigh-long wedding cloak. The Weasleys, Draco and even Lucius, who was more formal than even his son, found the ensemble dashing and Monsieur Pierre Grenauld had asked for permission to use the idea for his next collection. Harry had agreed after Grenauld had promised him shares of the winnings.

Hermione put the cloak around Harry's shoulders and pinned it with obvious worship. The brooch was a gift from Lucius – something old as it was custom. Around Harry's left upper arm was a blue ribbon, his tie-pin was new and the earring in his right ear was borrowed from Bill. Mrs Weasley hadn't been happy about that but it was Harry's marriage so he had quickly put her in her place before the fight could escalate.

"Gods, I can't believe it," said Hermione with tears in her eyes when she was done. "You look so beautiful, Harry. I hope you'll be very happy with Draco." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you," said Harry softly, moved by her words. He kissed her wild hair and then looked at the clock. "It's almost time."

"I'll go and look how far the ceremony has progressed," said Hermione happily. With a broad smile she skipped out of the room, closing the door after her.

As soon as she was gone an owl tapped against the window. Harry frowned and let it in. Quickly he untied the letter from its leg and turned it around. It read: Pandora's Box.

Harry stiffened. In the wizarding world every child knew about Pandora's Box. If there was any truth to it then the Box had really existed centuries ago, spewing good and bad things into the world. Mainly bad things, though.

Uncertainly he turned it around, contemplating it. He wanted to know what it said since it was obviously for him. On the other hand he knew better than reading something that might upset him before his wedding.

Then again, Harry had never been good at keeping out of trouble.

With a determined move he ripped the envelope open and pulled its content out. Whatever it was, he would deal with it.

It obviously was a photo, but the sender had put it into a folded piece of parchment. Black letters glared at Harry. He read them and then snorted. "Beware the consequences," said Harry. "Bullshit."

He applauded himself for thinking about it for a second, and then the obscuring paper was gone, sailing to the floor in an inelegant tumble.

--------

The wizard, who was going to join Harry and Draco as bond mates, looked serene and had an air of wisdom and kindness around him. His purple robes looked brilliant in the sunlight that fell upon him. The forms of Draco and Harry were illuminated ethereally where they were standing in front of the altar. His glasses glinted and his grey beard sparkled oddly. Everything was quiet in the chapel, and everybody looked on with baited breath.

Harry couldn't suppress a mean little snort. Dumbledore certainly had hoped to be in charge of the ceremony but both Harry and Draco had enough of the man to last them a lifetime. In Harry's opinion it was the right decision to show the old codger that he wasn't the first choice for everything and everybody. He'd be happy with his seat, and if not … who cared? It had been hard enough to seat the guests as it was.

Lucius, as Draco's father and support, stood next to his son, waiting for Harry to enter the chapel. Arthur led him to the altar; Harry's heart had broken because he really had wanted Lupin to take that part, but his godfather had died in the war all those years ago.

Well, it was no use to grieve now. Arthur laid Harry's hand in Draco's and then stepped aside so the ceremony could continue. In the silence some pigeons crooned softly, and sometimes they could hear a soft flutter of wings. With the help of magic the inside of the chapel felt as if they'd really stand outside on a field under the blue sky, enjoying the wind that breezed around them.

"Now that the Father has given the hand of Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy the bonding may start," the wizard that acted as their priest intoned with a smooth baritone.

Harry took a deep breath, preparing for what was to follow. He glanced at Draco who looked like a beautiful angel in the sunlight, smiling so radiantly. His cloak adorned his magnificent body, accentuating the broad shoulders and his royal elegance.

"Draco Lucius Hadrian Malfoy, you stand before us with the wish to wed Harold James Potter, to bind yourself to him in joy and sorrow, in wealth and poverty. Do you pledge your willingness to enter this bonding ceremony?"

Draco nodded. "I do." His blond hair was tickling his face and brushing his shoulders, shining like spun gold.

The priest took a breath of air, and then glanced back down at the huge book that was lying in front of him on a stork-legged desk. "And do you pledge your loyalty to him, to love and cherish him, to take care of him in health and sickness?"

"I do," said Draco, louder this time, squeezing Harry's hand slightly.

"And do you swear to care for him with your love, to stand by him, to make him happy every way you can," Draco smirked meaningfully at Harry, "and do you swear to worship the bond you're willing to form?"

"I do," said Draco ardently, looking passionately at Harry's slightly pale face.

"So must it be," said the priest clearly. A golden glow shone out of the book; Draco's name was etched onto the parchment, under the vows he'd just pledged.

Harry shifted nervously. He felt as if he was sweating most uncomfortably into his suit. With utmost discipline he resisted the urge to loosen his tie. The priest smiled at him, patting the worn pages of the book carefully. It didn't calm Harry one bit. Far too soon the old man started his speech again, now addressing Harry.

"Harold James Potter, you stand before us with the wish to wed Draco Lucius Hadrian Malfoy, to bind yourself to him in joy and sorrow, in wealth and poverty. Do you pledge your willingness to enter this bonding ceremony?"

Harry swallowed around a lump in his throat. "I do." He glanced briefly at Lucius who was standing behind his son like a rock in the shore. For a second he wondered if it was even possible to lie in such moments as this.

The priest looked at Harry over the rim of his glasses, then glanced back down at the parchment of the book. He made a show of smoothing the pages out and Harry wished he'd just get it over with. "And do you pledge your loyalty to him, to love and cherish him, to take care of him in health and sickness?"

"I do," said Harry, quenching the waver that wanted to creep in his voice. Draco's grip on his hand only tightened as the blonde smiled at him reassuringly.

"And do you swear to care for him with your love, to stand by him, to make him happy every way you can, and do you swear to worship the bond you're willing to form?" the priest asked, dragging the last lines out as if it needed to be said again.

Harry supposed it was. He was blinded by doubts and panicky feelings of not being ready. Hermione said it was completely normal to have these doubts, he was entering a marriage bond, after all, but THIS?

Biting his lip, Harry looked up, past Draco's expectant face, at Lucius.

Oh, how he wished he hadn't done it!

The blonde's face was torn in silent grief, and rage and helpless resignation were etched into every line of his face. Even the normally expressionless eyes were clouded over in a storm of pained emotions.

Pieces of their conversations came up in Harry's mind, showing little things that should have told him of this.

The reason why I want to invoke Droigt du Seigneur on you is the same reason why I don't want you to marry Draco, had Lucius said, and boy, was it true. The reasons were the same, and Harry wanted to scream. Finally he knew what Lucius had meant all along, and it hurt, it hurt that he hadn't seen it sooner.

The silence stretched on for several moments. Some guests started to shift in their seats and the priest looked expectantly at Harry.

"Are you, Harold James Potter, willing to enter the matrimonial bond without reservations and doubts?" he asked a bit louder so Harry would hear him this time.

Harry had a real problem looking away from Lucius' face. The face that gave him everything, anything. Even set in stone it was so expressive, so loud, so not above begging that Harry's heart lurched.

The priest cleared his throat. Quiet mutters broke out in the chapel. Draco's face wasn't happy and serene anymore. He paled, loosening the grip on Harry's hand.

"Answer me, Harry," the priest pressed onward, dropping the formal use of his name. "Do you want to wed Draco?"

Harry wanted to answer to that, wanted to say something, anything at all. But he couldn't. His throat was locked up and no word could get past it. Lucius' fiery eyes stole any ounce of coherence he might have scraped together, anyway.

He was simply speechless.

– FIN –


End file.
